You Can Run But You Can't Hide
by AllForCarlosBTR
Summary: James is a gang leader in northern Minnesota. When Logan sees something that he shouldn't have, James has a sudden interest in him. Logan doesn't take any of James's big tough guy crap. What will happen when they develop feelings for each other? AU Jagan.
1. You Didn't See Anything

**Ok, so I saw all of these gang stories so i decided to try one. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work, but it never hurts to try. Everybody has been using Kendall as the gang leader so i twisted things up, and also i noticed that Logan would always be wanting to do whatever *raises eyebrows* so i also changed that up also. AGain, I could never have done anything without AllForLoganBTRI, she helped me with the name for this story and which characters to use. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BTR and never will.**

* * *

><p>His name was James, and he was the meanest, cruelest, and most feared gang leader in all of Minnesota. With his perfect brown hair and hazel eyes you would think he would be the poster child. But it was the piercing hazel eyes that haunted the nightmares of every single person he came in contact with.<p>

Whatever he got he wanted and whatever he wanted he got. His "headquarters" I guess you could say were in northern Minneapolis. That's where the black communities were. He lived there, and even the "fearless" blacks moved out of James's way. He had connections everywhere, so even though you thought you were safe, he had a least one person watching you, most likely more. He was ruthless and he could do whatever the he'll he wanted.

One day James and Carlos were out for another job. One of his men had told him that a rival gang leader wanted to speak with him, and he had to come alone. So of course he brought along Carlos. Even though he looked small, he was pretty strong and it was his size that made him good in a fight.

Carlos crouched behind a dumpster in an alley where the other leader wanted to meet. James was waiting. Waiting for anything, a movement of some sort, something to let him know that he and Carlos weren't alone.

He heard a shoe scuff the pavement and James saw a figure step into the moon lit alley. The person walked closer, letting the tension rise. He stopped about five feet away and said, "Hello James, how are you?"

"Not good Jett, seeing as you dragged me out here. I hope you do have something good to say?" James let out annoyed huff.

The corners of Jett's lips curved up in a smirk. "Just wanted to let you know that some of your men are crossing into my territory."

James scoffed. "What territory would that be? The Northeast part Minneapolis is the Upper Class. That ain't your territory, that's just your hiding grounds. I presume you rob their house? That ain't gonna get you into tue gang community. So why don't you back the fuck off and let my men do whatever the fuck they want. They know where the line is and if they're crossing it then it's not on my account, you have my word for that." James said honestly.

Jett smirked. "Yeah yeah, if any more of your men cross the line again I will call it means of war and we'll fight, got it?"

James couldn't help but laugh at Jett's cockiness. "Bring it man. We can take you any day." There was a scuffle behind James and he whirled around. Carlos was restrained by some guy with sunglasses on.

In the split moment that James was distracted Jett launched forward and tackled James. James struggled to stand up and Jett pushed him against the wall. After James gave up struggling, Jett looked to where Carlos was standing and said, "Nice job Dak." Jett turned his attention back to James who had a smile on his face.

"Bad move." James whispered. Before Jett even had time to register his words, James flipped the around. He readjusted them and pulled out his knife from his pocket. James heard another scuffle behind and him and heard a grunt that wasn't Carlos's, so he assumed Carlos was on control.

James pushed the knife against Jett's throat and whispered menacingly, "So help me to god, if you ever threaten me again, I will come and cut off your nuts in your sleep. I will leave you with cuts all over your face, marking you with my name, so everybody knows not to mess with me. I will make your life miserable, and if that doesn't faze you-" James pressed the pocket knife harder against his throat. "- I will personally kill you. You got it?"

Jett couldn't nod so he made a noise that sounded like a yes. "Good. Now take your friend and get the fuck away from me." James pushed Jett away from him and after a wave to his guy, Jett and Dak both ran out of the alley.

Carlos walked to James. "That went well." James chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. He turned to the direction from which they came and noticed a figure standing there.

"Uhh, boss..?" Carlos trailed off, unsure of James course of action.

James didn't say a word, he just walked towards the figure. James thought it was strange that the person didn't move. Normally instinct would take over and James would give into the hunt, but something was holding the person there and forcing James to walk extra slow. When James got close enough he notice there was a patch off moonlit space in front of the figure.

"Step forward." James instructed.

The person took a hesitant step forward and was brought into the light. James sighed. It just looked anther innocent bystander. The man looked to be about 20, in the dim light it looked like he had black hair an black eyes. However, he had to keep his reputation up.

He bolted forward and captured the man and pinned him against the wall. James glanced behind and saw Carlos was looking the other direction for others. He turned his attention back to the dark eyes in front of him. He was surprised that they weren't clouded with fear, but -what was that?- determination. James leaned close and whispered in his ear sharply.

"You didn't see anything, got it?" James asked. He felt the black haired boy nod.

"Are you done?" He asked.

James smirked and held his hands up, backing off of the guy. He didn't move, not believing he was being let go. He raised his eyebrows and a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. He took a step to the side and another. When he finally thought he was out of James reach he turned his back and started walking. James lunged for him again and talked him.

"What the fuck man?" He let put a huff.

"One more thing." James paused. "What's your name?"  
>Another audible huff escaped the boy's lips. "Logan."<p>

"Last name?"

"Mitchell."

James smiled and got off Logan. Logan stayed where he was on the ground. Annoyed, James grabbed the back of Logan's shirt and tugged hard. A soft gasp left Logan's lips and he stumbled back into James's chest. Logan regained his balance and sprinted out of the alley. James didn't turn back around until Logan disappeared from his sight. He saw Carlos give him a look.

"Keep a tab on him, and make sure he doesn't say anything." James started walking out of the dark alley, Carlos ran to catch up.

"I don't think he'll say anything, but if it really makes you happy then go ahead." Carlos sighed.

James didn't say another word, too busy thinking about Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there is the first chapter. Tell me what you liked, I really want to keep going, so give me a reason to! If you review you get a cookie! Also, constuctive critiszem always gets cookies to. :)<strong>

**-K**


	2. I'm Watching You

**Hello again everybody. SOrry for the delay in an update, but i had major testing all week and then a Lady Gaga concert on friday and i had chores all weekend. Thanks to all of my reviewers :**

**ChaoticLullaby.x**

**MerielTLA**

**nerdkiddo18**

**Tilted Heart  
><strong>

**AllForLoganBTR**

**Now onto chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to BTR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I'm Watching You

Logan just exited his job at the local grocery store. He was falling behind in his student loans so he took the job a couple weeks ago.

It had been four days since his encounter and since then he can't shake the feeling that somebody is watching him. He thinks he must be crazy, because every time he thinks he sees something, there's nobody there.

It was nine o'clock and the street lights cast a dim glow to the surrounding buildings. He had that feeling again, the feeling that somebody was following him. He turned around quickly, only to the see the flicker of a lamp. Logan reached in his bag and grabbed the pepper spray. Without taking his hand from the bag he kept walking.

A couple minutes later he heard a scuff and turned around, this time catching the person ducking behind the trash can. 'You know what?' Logan thought to himself. 'That's enough.' Logan turned back around and began walking to the trash can. He took his hand out of his bag, pepper spray ready. He held it up as he rounded the side of the metal cylinder.

All Logan could see was a hump of what looked like a human figure covered by a layer of trash.

He cleared his throat and said, "Nice job trying to hide, I know you've been following me." Logan heard a low chuckle and the pile moved. It stretched and grew until it was a little taller than Logan. A limb reached out and took a blanket thing off of it and revealed a very familiar face.

"Logan." Logan tilted his chin up a quarter of a centimeter.

"Oh look, you've been treated with my name, but I don't know yours. What is it?" Logan pointed the pepper spray to the pretty face.

"Well, if you must know. The name's James." He held out his hand. Logan looked at it then looked at his hand, indicating he had something in it. James saw the pepper spray and looked down at his own hand. Logan followed his gaze and gulped when he noticed the pretty boy had a gun. James started to raise his hand.

"You even think about raising that hand any higher and I will spray you." The dark haired boy moved his finger to the button on the bottle.

James smirked. "Do you even know what that stuff does? It burns your eye so you can't see. I will shoot if I can't see, it's what I'm used to. I don't think you want me to shoot blind do you? I might kill somebody. So why don't we put that away, and let me walk you home?" The smirk never left James's face the whole time he said this.

Logan tightened his jaw and dropped his hand.

"Good Logie." James reached up and stroked Logan's cheek. The leader loved how the boy in front of him tightened his jaw again.

"Let me walk you to your apartment." He said.

"Do I have choice?" Logan rolled his eyes and started walking away.

James chuckled at this boys tone and jogged to catch up with him. Logan put the pepper spray back in his bag and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sooo." James started. "This is awkward."

Logan sighed. "It's only awkward because you're talking, now shut up."

James gritted his teeth and refrained himself from swinging at the guy.

They walked all the way back to Logan's place in silence. Logan attempts to walk past it, not wanting the gang leader to know where he lived. "Isn't this your place?" James had stopped and pointed to Logan's building. He closed his eyes and pinched he ridge of his nose. "Yeah, thanks." He gave James a tlht lipped smile. James walked up to his floor and down the hall to room 23. Logan got his key out and turned around to face James.

"Ok, time for you to leave." Logan made a shooing motion.

James chuckled yet again and slowly walked forward, effectively pushing Logan against his door. "You know, I don't like it when people talk to me like that." He leaned forward and ran his lips over Logan's ear, teeth grazing over his earlobe.

Logan let out a shuddered breath. "Like what?"

"Like the way you do. So don't fuck with me, because I can fuck you ten times over and not regret a single thing. I have people watching you Logan. You didn't think you were going to see what you saw and just forget about it did you? Well think again." James let his breath linger on Logan's ear before pulling back and walking away.

Logan felt his heart restart. He turned around and put the key in the lock with a shaky hand. Once he was in he locked all the windows, closed all the blinds and lay down on his bed. He stripped into just his boxers and crawled under the covers. Logan's mind was crowded with too many things. Waiting for sleep to come, he let his mind wander.

Logan hasn't really discovered if he's gay or bi. He remembers going out with girls and finding that they were attractive, he even remembers one time when he had sexual dreams about girls. But those dreams quickly faded and men started to haunt his unconsciousness. He did see an occasional girl in the mall or something and get a little problem, but the same thing happened with guys except more often. He found himself thinking about men a lot more often than girls. So I guess you could say he was bi, but he liked one side better. He started doing what he said he would never do, he began thinking of the guy that walked him home.

James was a gang leader. And not just any gang leader. A big macho gang leader that controlled all of Northern Minnesota, most of the northeast and parts of the southern region. Everyone knew that those were the important regions, and if you were anybody you hung there. If you rolled with the other, much smaller gangs, you could consider yourself dead meat. James only wanted one gang, and that was his. Everyone respected him, that's all Logan knew. He also knew that James definitely doesn't take shit from people. 'So why doesn't he just shoot me? He lets me talk the way I do to him.' Logan wondered how far he could push James.

Logan wasn't the kind of guy who let people have what they wanted. He knew if you wanted something, you had to work your ass off for it, and if you didn't then you don't deserve it. 'Just because James is some leader of the gang world, doesn't mean I can let him push me around. If he hates the way I act, then he can back the fuck off. I'm not going to show him any fear.' Logan thought to himself. He went to sleep thinking that night of what he was going to say the next time he saw James.

WITH JAMES

He stood outside of Logan's building for a good ten minutes until he saw the light go off in his room. When Logan went around locking the windows and closing the ones James chuckled to himself. He spun on his heels and began walking home. He didn't like the way Logan talked to him, but he didn't know what was with the boy that made him hold back his fist. Maybe it was the idea of messing up that face of his. 'No, that can't be it. I'm not gay.'

Then why does he keep touching Logan. He recalled how he touched his cheek. Did he do that because he actually wanted to touch him, or because he wanted to show the control he had over everybody? 'Yeah, that must be it.' He thought to himself.

Normally he would have one of his men follow him. He had sent somebody each day to check and see if the kid said anything. All they saw was him going to college, work, and then home. That's all he did. He didn't really talk to anybody besides some blond guy, but his sources said he wasn't a threat. But James decided that he wanted to watch Logan today. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to see him. James got back to his place. Everybody else had gone home for the night. James's apartment was kind of the headquarters, everybody met there. Being his right hand man Carlos stayed in the gust bedroom. His buddy left the door open to his room and James smiled at his sleeping friend. He closed the door and kept walking down the hall to his room. He closed the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers.

James walked over to his bed and lay down. He rested his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He let his thoughts wander and found himself thinking I a certain brunette. His hand found its way down to his crotch and underneath his boxers. A moan escaped his lips as he palmed himself. The fabric of boxers soon became too restrictive. James threw his under wear somewhere in the room. His hand ran up and down his member and for the first time ever e didn't think about some hot girl. E thought about a man. Not just any man. Logan Mitchell. He let out another moan as he increased his pace. He felt the familiar warm tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach. A couple more minutes of his expert hand and he came. His back arced and geared himself whisper a name. A certain name that he knew would change everything. "Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there it is! I know it was just a boring chapter but Ill add something next time I update. <strong>

**Oh, and my dad watches this Manswers show and even though there is a lot of usless information on it, there are some cool things i never would have known. Here's something i found out: The aroma of Pumpking pie turns a women on. I didnt know that! But anyways, love all of you guys! Review please!**

**-K  
><strong>


	3. Breaking In

**Hey, everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! But I have some of the start of the story in here. I hope you like it! **

**A shout out to my reviewers!**

_waterwicca_

_ChaoticLullaby.x_

_The Monster of Fiction_

_AllForLoganBTR_

_EvilWannaBeFamous_

_MerielTLA_

_nerdkiddo18_

_Tilted Heart_

**Everyone, I'm SOOOOO sorry for no responses to reviews, i basically do everything on my iPod, and the few seconds i get to use on my computer go to posting the story. SO, i basically LOVE everyone for reviewing!**

**Again, sorry! My iPod puts in weird words for when i mean to type other words. **

**I dont own BTR, or really anything in here, only the ideas. :) Enjoy CHapter 3**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Breaking In<p>

Logan woke up lithe next morning with a weird feeling. He felt like something was going to happen and he prayed he was wrong. He got dressed for class and after finishing up a couple notes, headed off to the local community college.

Class seemed to drag and he had no idea why. Usually he loved this class, it was about discovering life and it always interested him. However, today the professor seemed to be droning on and on about absolutely nothing. When time called to leave he packed his things up and headed home. This was his only class on Fridays. He walked outside and headed for the trail that went to his apartment. He was abbot to step onto it she e heard a honk behind him. He turned around and saw an 80's black Camaro sitting by the curb to the building. He couldn't see through the tinted windows, but something told him not to walk over. His premonition was confirmed when the driver's door opened and out stepped James Diamond. Logan groaned and walked forward, knowing the gang leader was here for him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan crossed his arm, showing he didn't want to talk.

James couldn't help my chuckle at Logan's reaction. "What? I can't show up and give you a ride home?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope." He turned around and started walking away. He cringed when he heard the door slam and the next thing he knew James was right next to him. Logan clutched his bag to his shoulder and stared at the pavement.

"Why not?" James inquired.

Logan sighed. "Because, I don't trust you." He kept walking, stepping back onto the path that led to his apartment.

"Fine, at least let me walk you home."

Logan balled his fists, frustration rising up inside him. "Why do you even care?"

James scratched the back of his neck and replied, "I don't really know."

Logan stopped and blinked at his answer and then kept walking. James jogged to catch up with him.

"You know, has anybody ever told you walk away a lot?"

Logan smiled. "I walk away from things- or people- I don't like."

"Ouch, harsh." Logan shrugged and didn't even look at the guy right next to him.

"Sooo." Logan said. The silence was killing him.

James dug his hands in his pockets. Even though winter was over, April was still cold in Minnesota.

"I thought you were the one that didn't want to talk."

Logan stared ahead of him and responded. "Yeah, well last time I was tired. I'm wired because it's still morning and I don't have any other classes today. So just fucking talk to me."

James stopped and grabbed Logan by the back of his shirt. He hauled him over to a tree and pressed him firmly against it. The two of them were far enough in the woods that nobody could see anything. James looked into a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Now you listen here. I don't mind hurting people. I've killed more people than you can even count. People fear me, and they watch their younger around me. Now I don't know what FUCK is wrong with you, but there's something wrong in that big head of yours that doesn't seem to understand that. You want to provoke me, and if I were you, I'd advice against it." James reached up and grabbed Logan's hair and pressed his lips to the smaller brunette's ear. "Are we clear?"

Logan nodded a swift movement of his head and James pushed off of the tree. Logan stepped forward and kept walking. "Your majesty, if you don't mind me asking, if dont want me to talk to you, then why'd o you hang out with me?"

James shrugged and said, "Because I find you...interesting."

Logan nodded. "Right." A couple more minutes and they reached Logan's apartment. He waved goodbye to James and went inside. When he got to his apartment, he put his key in his lock and opened the door. The sight he saw was startling. He stepped inside and had to walk around all the debris. There were books on the ground and pages were ripped out. His cushions on his couch were strewn everywhere, lamps were broken, TV smashed, plates shattered. He turned around and walked outside, only to see the shape of James's body disappearing in the forest.

"James!" Logan yelled and waved his hands around. James turned around and saw Logan wave his hands spastically. Before Logan knew it, James was sprinting. In a matter of seconds he reached Logan and he was only breathing a little more than usual.

"What's up? Ready to take me up on the ride offer?"

Logan shook his head. "Somebody robbed me." Logan grabbed James's hand and dragged him upstairs. James couldn't help but smile at the unnecessary contact. He stopped smiling when he saw what lay behind the open door. Logan stayed outside while James went inside to inspect.

The front door seemed to be unharmed. He picked up a page from one of the destroyed books and went back over to Logan.

"Whoever it was, they were looking for something. The torn books indicate that, and then your door is totally fine. This means they had either a key or a lock picking set. They probably did this because you have relations with me. I'm so sorry Logan."

Logan sighed and went inside. He heard a crack and look down to see he stepped on a picture frame. He lifted his foot and picked up the shattered glass off from picture behind it. It was a photo of him and his mother when he was younger. He choked back a sob as he folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

James cleared his throat after another couple of minutes. "Logan, you can't stay here."

"I can go to my friend's place, he wouldn't mind." Logan looked down at the floor.

"Ok, that's fine. Go get some things and let's get out of here." James said.

Logan nodded and went into his room. He cringed when he saw his bed toppled over. He got clothes out of his closet and picked up the duffle bag that was on the ground. He stuffed his clothes and tooth brush inside and zipped it up.

"Let's go." Logan said to James. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"I'll drive you to your friend's house." James said as he led the way. Logan nodded and tried his best to keep up with James. When they got back to the black Camaro James opened the passenger for Logan. The smaller brunette was too busy thinking about what had just happened. What if he had been hone when props came into his house? He took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey buddy, you doing good?"

"Yeah, can I stay at your place? I got robbed."

"Sounds like you're not doing good after all. Of course, the pull out couch is all yours."

Logan chuckled. "Thanks man. I'm on my way."

There was a pause on the other end. "Ok, but I'm not home. I keep a key in the plant by my door."

"Ok. You're the best."

"I know." Logan hung up and glanced at the brunette beside him. He was gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles were white and he had this expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that your friend would be home."

Logan could feel his face knot in confusion. "Ok?"

James was really disappointed that Logan was going to stay at another guy's house. Even though he didn't know if Logan was gay, it still rubbed him the wrong way. The ride was quiet, except for the occasional directions from Logan.

James pulled up in front of an apartment complex. "Alright, here we are."

"Thanks for the ride." Logan mumbled. He heard the other door opened and he rolled his eyes as the figure appeared next to him. The door was outside and Logan carried his stuff to the mat. He set his stuff down on the ground and reached down to find the key.

James couldn't help but stare at the way Logan's butt looked perfect in the jeans he was wearing. The smaller brunette stood up and stuck the key he found in the lock and turned. He spun on his heels and looked at the taller boy behind him.

Logan held out his hand and James awkwardly shook it. Before he left, James asked, "Can I have your number? Just in case? I'll have my men see if they can find out who robbed you."

"Thanks and sure." Logan reached into his back pocket and took out a sharpie. He held out his hand and James placed his on it. Both of then felt the strange spark that traveled up their arms, but didn't react to the contact.

James watched as the hand moved against his own. He loved the contrast of their skin. Pale against tan.

"Thanks." He pulled his hand back and after they waved again, walked out to his car. Logan didn't go inside until James disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there was that! Tell me what you liked and what you hated. Did you catch that the "blond" that Logan talked to in the previeous chapter was Kendall? If not, then i tried to put in there and not be too obvious. <strong>

**I'm going to try and do something. If you review and give me happy comments, I wouldn't mind reviewing some stories that you wrote. Just tell me which ones you want me to review and I will. :)**

**Happy Thursday everybody! Click the button down there!**

**-K  
><strong>


	4. Be Careful Who You Mess With

**Alright Everybody, I'm sorry for the delay. I have to go back and forth between stories, and then AllForLoganBTR wants me to write this one shot about her and this guy. I might change the names and post it. I dont know yet. Um, i dont know what else to say.**

**A shot out to all of my latest reviewers!**

_waterwicca_

_Lil' Boy Monster_

_Gotta Live It Big Time_

_Tilted Heart_

_so-complicated_

_MerielTLA_

_ChaoticLullaby_

_btrluver4eva_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_Deanna500_

**And of course** _AllForLoganBTR_, **love ya girl! You're amazing and i couldnt write this without you! «3 **

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Watch Who You Mess With

Logan was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kendall to get home. He was still at class at the community college. About thirty minutes have passed since he got there. He just stared at the wall. What if he had been home when somebody broke in? Why did HE get robbed. Not really robbed, but threatened. Why was it him? James didn't show that much interest in him. Who broke in? What the hell were they looking for?

Another hour of just sitting there and his butt started to cramp. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came in, there were several hard thumps comic from the door. Logan freaked out. His heart started racing and he started searching for a weapon. He found a bat an crept close to the door. He was just about to look through the peep hole, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Logan! It's me, Kendall. My hands are full, open up!" He sighed in relief and opened up. Kendall was standing there with four bags if groceries in each hand.

"Sorry man! I was in the bathroom and then I didn't know who it was."

Th blond shrugged and passed Logan. He kicked the door shut and went into the kitchen, followed by the brunette.

"Why didn't you just wait for me before you went shopping? I could have helped you carry all of these bags."

Kendall opened the fridge and started putting things away. "Logan, I have a car. No need to worry, and if you're gonna ask why I took all of the bags, it's because i don't like making second trips. Now, don't just Stan there, put things in the cabinets."

Logan chuckled and started putting the cereal, an other dry things away. When he was done, he turned around to see a beer in his face. Kendall had already opened one and was taking a sip, his eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

Logan didn't say anything. He took the bottle and popped the tab. When the bitter liquid hit his tongue, Logan made a face. Kendall laughed loudly and walked over to the couch. Wanting to just forget it all, he took another large sip. Logan followed Kendall into the living room. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and stared at the commercial on the tv that Kendall just turned on.

"So, whats up?" Kendal asked after he swallowed.

Logan smirked and swallowed the bitter substance. "Well, I got robbed."

The blond looked over at him with sarcastic smile. "No shit? Really?"

"Oh yeah!"

Kendall turned serious. "Did they take anything?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I don think so. I think they were looking for something. Something that they thought James would give me."

"So, is there something going on between you to?"

The brunette looked over, astonished. "What? No! He's definitely not gay."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Logan took another sip of the beer. He was actually starting to taste good, his head was starting to buzz.

"Dude. I know what team you play for. I'm not that stupid. That's actually why I became friends with you." Kendall finished his beer and got up to get another one.

"Kendall, what are you saying?"

"Dude. I'm not into you or anything, but I became friends with you because we had something in common."

"Kendall, I'm confused." The blonde let out a huff as he fell onto the Foch with his open bottle.

"For a smart guy, your pretty dumb. I'm gay! God, I thought you would have figured that out by now." The alcohol was clearly getting to him, because he never would had said that otherwise.

"Oh. Wow. So you don't like me?"

"Nah, your like my brother. That's just weird." Kendall giggled and stood up. Logan realized that the bottle in his hand was now empty.

"Alright, why don't you stop with the beer?" Logan stood up and held out his hands. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Now, that latino though..."

The brunette looked at his friend. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just some guy I met at the grocery store. I'm gonna hit the hay. Sheets are in the closet, and the couch pulls out into a queen." Kendall started walking away.

"It's only one in the afternoon!"

A distant "I know!" was heard down the hall.

Logan just shook his head and pulled out his laptop from the bag he grabbed from his apartment. He pulled up google and typed in the search box.

"James Diamond"

Logan clicked on the first link. It was a news report. "Witnesses said there were gunshots on 5th and fairbanks. It was dark, so nobody saw anything. Rumours are that James Diamond was seen fleeing the scene. When questioned he had a perfect alibi. Further investigations showed that he had been with at least twenty other men at a gathering of some sort."

He finished reading it and then went to another link. It was another story of how James had supposedly been seen at a shooting, but when questioned he always said he was with a bunch of men. 'Maybe, those were the men that helped me out. Maybe they are in the gang with him.' Logan closed the browse and got to work on his English essay.

WITH JAMES

When he got back to his place he called up his men. In less than an hour, he had five guys sitting around his dining room table. James was the first to talk. "Alright, so my friend got robbed. We need to figure out who did it and why. Got it?" A collective murmur of "Yes" went through them all. Carlos showed up at the door with his arms crossed.

"Alright, let's move out. Follow me in my car, but he discreet." Carlos rode with James and there were two other cars following him. On the drive over to Logan's apartment, the men made an effort to drove in different lanes and to maintain a distance in between. When they got to the building, each of them put gloves on and headed inside. The door was still unlocked, so James entered without hesitation. Carlos followed him into Logan's room and then another guy, Paul, looked through the kitchen. While he did that, two other men, Travis and Rafael, searched the living room. Tyler and John tried to find clues around the entrance.

After about ten minutes James called out to everyone. "Guys! Living room!" Everyone crowded into the small space.

"Travis, Rafael, what do you got?" James pointed at the two of them.

Rafael looked at Travis and then spoke. "Sir, we didn't find anything except what you see around you." James didn't even look down, he just moved on to the next people.

"John, Tyler, did you find anything?"

John held up his finger. "Uh, the only thing we could see was that the person had a key. It wasn't a lock picking set."

"How do you know?" Carlos asked. He stood next to James with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lock pickets always leave some sort of mark next to the key hole. It's different then a key scratch. You have to be really good to notice it."

"Well done. That just means we have to find the person who took the key, how, and why." Carlos said.

Paul shook his head when James pointed at him. "Shit, I thought we would some how, on a slim chance, find something." Janes mumbled to himself.

There was a loud clash. James turned around just in time to see something come to a feast by the couch. Everyone stayed put as Carlos went over and picked up a brick. He glanced up and then read the piece of paper attached out loud.

"See what we can do? Don't mess with us Diamond. If you ever want to see that nerd again, you'll do as we say."

James couldnt breathe. He took out his phone and dialed the already memorized number. In a matter of seconds, a click was heard as the line was picked up.

"Hello?" Logan's voice rang through the phone. James released a large breath that he didn't know he was holding. He leaned against the wall while the other people in the room looked of the window.

"Oh, thank god." James breathed out.

"James? What's wrong?"

"Ok, listen. There nay be people out for you. I don't think anybody will actually try, they were just trying to scare me. But you need to lay low for a while, ok?"

Logan didn't answer his question. "James, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure your ok." And with that he hung up.

"Alright, let's head home." He held up his thumb towards the door. As he turned around his phone vibrated in his pocket. Assuming it was Logan, he didn't look at the caller ID and just answered it.

"What now?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't think that's the attitude you should have after just getting off the phone with Logan, now is it?"

"What the-"

"Listen, if you ever want to see Logan again, you'll stop harassing my people. Breaking was just a warning, but now, I have Logan. So don't fuck with me."

"You don't even have Logan, I was just talking to him. And how the fuck do you know I just got off the phone? Are you watching me Stetson?"

"Whatch your language. And serisously, if ibhad eyes on you, I wouldn't be talking. Now, your boyfriend is looking mighty fine with no shirt on righ now."

"Fuck you Stetson. Fuck you."

"In your dreams."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make m-" Janes clicked the end button and shook his head. This was all a childish game to Jett. He didn't care about life and death. That's mother fucker found pleasure - James gulped- sexual pleasure from killing people. He turned back to the men behind him.

"I'm ridge alone. Carlos ride with John and Tyler." And with that he word of the apartment. The guys would close things up. He ran out to his car and quickly drove onto the road towards Logan.

The whole time he was in the car, he thought about the many ways Jett could get to Logan. How he could hurt him. Imagining Logan's cute face scrunched in pain, was enough for Janes to press harder on the gas pedal.

He arrived in a matter of minutes. He took long strides and banged on the door. The door opened to show a Logan. With no shirt on. James had no idea why that gave him thoughts of seeing more the brunette standing in front of him. He couldn't help himself as he smirked and ran his eyes down and then back up Logan's body. Blush spread across the pale features on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

James took a deep breath. "Yeah, there's somebody watching you. They called me and mentioned you not having a shirt on. Guess they were right."

Panic crossed Logan and e reached in his back pocket and tugged his shirt back on. He noticed how James's lipl jutted out a little farther then previously.

"So what are you saying James? I have nowhere else to go."

James shut his eyes and took another deep breath. "Come live with me. It's the safest place for you."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "So what James? You just want me to pack everything up again? I can't keep running."

James looked behind him, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him. He pushed past Logan Ito the apartment and turned around to face him.

"Please, we need to get out of here."

"God, why do you even care?" The smaller brunette walked around him towards the couch.

"I don't know."

Logan whirled around. "What?"

James closed his eyes. "I don't know! Ok? For the first time in my life, I have no fucking idea!"

Logan walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Having been where he was, he knew where this was coming from.

"Hey, don't worry."

James looked down at the contact. "That, that right there. That's shouldn't have any affect on me, but it sends electrifying sparks all through my body." He closed his eyes in content. Logan smiled and stepped closer. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and menaced forward. Just as his lips were about to connect with James, he heard someone clear their throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so there ya are. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated! Annonymous reviews are enabled people! And dont forget, you review for me, i review for you, just tell me what you would like me to read, and i will! :) Also, forgive me for wrong words. My iPod puts weird words in place of other words. Haha, it put penis in the place of period one time :D<strong>

**Love ya all!**

**-K «3 (my awesome heart that i made with my phone. Everybody should use it)**


	5. Another Surprise

**Ok guys! You can come to my house and shoot me. I swear, Ill let you. I, such a horrible person! I had to memorize this thing for Language Arts and im horrible at memorizing long speeches so i have to put all of my effort. And then i didnt present last friday in class so i had to keep memorizing until today! But now that im finished with that, i can write. But i do have finals coming up soon, so im just warning you. I'm not usually the one for long Author's Notes, but i just wanted to say I saw Big Time RUsh in concert! I must be the totally fan girl. I nearly died when i saw them. I stoo din line in the pouring rain for 4 and half hours! Carlos was taking a video during the sound check, it was funny. When it started, i realized they were all whereing long sleeve shirts and it was hot and humid! Kendall made a joke about how hot it was. Poor James! He was sweating so bad, he had to go change his shirt! But he can make anything look hot. Logan was adorable! He did a a couple spins while walking! Hehe. Kendall has no freaking butt! I thought it was hilarious! He had on this bright blue boxers that you could see becyase he sagged his pants :) Carlos was adorable! I love him so much! He's so serious and stuff, nothing like the show! He's hilarious, but you can sooo tell he loves what he's doing. I loe him so much!**

**While they were singing, all of the people around me were doing hearts and i waved at him and you know what he did? He winked! I swear it was to me, because i was pretty close and i was the only one not doing a heart! I WAS close enough to touch their hands, but before the concert started this guy pushed me back wards. He actually hurt me, but i didnt wanna cause a scene...( i think i should have though) anyways...sorry for the super long Author's note. I doubt any of you will actually read this. Onto the chapter!**

**A shout out to my latest reviewers!**

_Stranger In Training_

_XxthebrightnightxX_

_loveyoualways21_

_ninja70_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_Kenlos Is Love_

_watterwicca_

_GoodRiddancePlease_

_squoctobird_

_Draconis Malfoy-Potter_

_werewolvesrule5_

_Gotta Live It Big Time_

_ChaoticLullaby.x_

_AllForLoganBTR_

**You guys are ahmazing and you keep me going! **

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own BTR :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Another Surprise

James turned around to see a blond standing the doorway of a room to their left with just his boxers. At first he was on the defense. He stepped in front of Logan. He felt the smaller brunette behind him push him out of the way.

"James, Kendall." He pointed in between both men. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. "Kendall, James."

The blond narrowed his eyes and looked at James. He gritted his teeth, feeling the green eyes on him. "You never told me about any of your friends Logan."

"Chill. James, explain why you're here."

James took what seemed like the billionth deep breath and spoke. "Um well, since Logan and I have been in contact with each other, some men found the drive to rob his place and then threaten both of us."

"And you are?" Kendall walked farther out into the moving room.

"Kendall, I don't know how to say this without it sounding corny. He's a gang leader, and I saw something one night and then…..bleep blop bloop. Now, we're here and we have to go."

"We?" James whipped his head around.

"Well yeah. I'm not leaving without Kendall. If they're watching us, then they're watching him too, and they'll know who he is."

Kendall walked forward and crossed his arms over his chest. He stood about a foot away from James and looked him up and down. Without another word, he walked back in his room. There was a rustling sound and the he came back with jeans and a white v-neck on. He had a duffle bag in one hand and started going around the house packing things up.

James looked at Logan and shrugged. Te smaller brunette went to grab his small bag he came with. He had only been there a couple of hours and the few things he took out e put back in. Kendall stumbled a little bit, almost running into James. The alcohol was obviously still in his system as he tried to put on his shoes. He wasn't really drunk, just a kittle tipsy.

The blond finally managed to get the rest of his things together and followed the other two out of the apartment. He locked the door and grabbed the spare key, making sure not to leave it behind. When they got to the car, Logan climbed into the passenger seat and Kendall sat in the back.

As he was buckling up his seat belt he mumbled to no one in particular. "Awesome, I'm gonna be the third wheel. Sure, let the love birds sit up front."

Logan reached around and smacked him on his knee. He blushed and turned back around. James just sat there stunned. He thought that Logan didn't have any feelings for him. He just shook his head and started the car. They needed to get out of there.

Kendall cleared his throat. "So why exactly do we need to go to your place? I mean not that I really care about you, but isn't this a huge burden?"

James looked over at Logan who was watching him. He had to turn his attention back on the road and then a smile hinted at the corner of his lips.

"Not at all. My roommate won't mind and you guys can have the living room." James glanced over at Logan again. He let re smile take over his features, but kept his gaze fixated on the moving platform in front of him.

A couple more minutes later James pulled his Camaro up to a dark green apartment complex. He got out of his car and looked around before signaling to Logan and Kendall.

"Seriously? What are we doing?" Kendall whispered harshly. Logan stopped to look back a the blond. He just raised his eyebrows and waited for the brunette to continue. They half crouched and half walked to the door. When they got there, James nodded to a guy who was sitting in a black folding chair. The guy had sunglasses on and in the late afternoon the sun wasn't even on him.

"Is he in there?" Jams asked.

The guy shook his head and James didn't say another word as he ascended the stairs. When he reached the door he opened it up without a single glance to the two guys behind him. When everyone was in, he locked it and turned to the Logan and Kendall who were just standing there, feeling awkward. Logan looked around a little bit before making eye contact with James.

"So where are we sleeping?" Logan looked to the living room and saw a single couch. Even if it pulled out into a bed, it didn't look big enough to hold both him and Kendall.

"Well I never really thought about it. At first I thought Logan could have the pull out couch, but now you're hear. Kendall, you can have the couch and Logan you can sleep in my room if you want."

Logan shook his had. "Nah, I don't mind sharing a he'd with Kendall." He looked to th blind who shrugged.

James could help but feel rejection wash through him. He stared glumly at the pair. He wasn't too thrilled with both of them sleeping together, but he didn't want Logan to feel uncomfortable. He looked to the smaller brunette. He looked... Scared.

After setting his bag on th couch, Kendall looks up he said, "Where's your roommate that you talked about?"

"He's not here yet."

"Well obviously." Logan rolled his eyes and got back on the couch.

James smiled. He recognized this side of 06Logan, even if it wasn't real. Before he had too much to time to go into deeper thought about it, the door handle jiggled.

James whipped around and held out his gun. He pushed Logan ans Kendall around the corner while he inched towards the door. He probably looked like a complete idiot, but he needed to be careful. He looked through the peephole and instantly relaxed. When Logan saw James let his shoulders down he came out from behind the wall. He pulled Kendall behind him as James opened the door. He didn't let whoever it was inside. He kind of just held up his hands in defense.

"What the hell man?" Logan looked to Kendall who looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Logan whispered.

Kendal blinked and kept staring at the back of James. "I think I recognize that voice."

Before Logan could respond, he heard James speak. "I kind of invited Logan over just to be safe, and he kind of brought a friend along."

"Whatever, just as long as I get my room. Can I come into my apartment please?" James stepped to the side and let in the mystery person. Logan raised his eyebrows when he saw an attractive younge looking latino walk inside. He looked up and smiled at Logan who extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, heard a lot about you." His voice was soft and seemed to have a million personalities to it.

Logan smiled. "Well, I hope there all good things. And you are?" He couldn't help the blush that spread up his cheeks at the mention of James talking about him.

"Carlos."

"Well Carlos, I'm Logan and this is my friend Kendall." He gestured to the frozen blond behind him. Carlos stood there and raised his eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Carlos." He offered his hand to the still frozen boy. Logan nudged him with his elbow and this seemed to faze him. He blinked and looked down at the tan hand in front of him. After a couple seconds he reached down and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." He said in a small voice. Carlos just smirked and stepped closer.

"I think we'll get along great."

Logan and James stared at the weird way the two were acting. Kendall just nodded slowly and smiled.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Logan motioned between the two of them.

Kendall seemed to finally snap out of it and looked from Carlos to Logan. "Remember that 'Latino' I was talking about earlier?" He ignored the look he was receiving from the boy next to him.

Logan slowly nodded and James crossed his thick arms over his chest. "Well…this is him."

"I thought you liked him though. Why do you seem so….surprised." Now it was Logan's turn to cross his arms.

"Well, I just never thought id ever see him again. And now here we are, standing next to each other in a gang leader's apartment. This is the last place Id ever expect to see him." He paused for a second and then continued in a fast pace, trying to save himself. "I'm not saying I'm not happy to see you, I guess I'm just shocked that's all." He raised his arms defensively and turned to the Carlos beside him. He gave him a small smile and Carlos just full on grinned. Kendall matched his expression and then they turned back to the still confused brunettes.

Logan held up his hands to his temples and mumbled, "God! I don't care, today has been too confusing!"

Kendall looked at his watch. "It's not even seven."

Logan shot him a look. "I don't care. I'm going to bed."

"Aww, that means I have to go sleep to!" Kendall turned around and stomped towards the couch.

"Not necessarily. You can stay in my room." Carlos offered with a raised eyebrow and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Kendall smiled and grabbed his bag. Carlos smiled and led the way down a hall. James stared after them for a moment and then looked back towards Logan. "I'll help you get the bed situated."

"Thanks." Logan mumbled. James went and got sheets while Logan unfolded the bed. They put on the sheets and then the blanket. Logan smiled and got his bag. He searched for his toothbrush and then went to brush his teeth. When he came back out, he saw a fresh pillow on the bed. He smiled to himself and looked through his bag for his pj's. He mentally cursed himself when he found no such thing. He slowly walked down the hallway he saw Carlos go down and saw light coming from an opened door. He knocked on the wooden door and was startled as James poked his head out from underneath a table.

"What's up?" He stood up and brushed his hands on his jeans.

Logan didn't normally feel so shy and vulnerable. But now that he was in front of James at James' house, it kind of scared him. He stuck his chin out and said, "Well I kind of forgot my pj's, so I was wondering if I could borrow some." He stared at James, waiting for an answer.

James smirked and walked over to a dresser. He pulled out some boxers from a drawer and then a grey v-neck from another. "Here." He tossed them to Logan who smiled and tipped his head before walking out. When he got in the bathroom he slipped the clothes on him. He couldn't help the sudden feeling of being safe. In James' clothes he felt good. His musky sent overwhelmed his nostrils and it was like he was on an all time high. He walked back out to the living room in bare feet and glanced down the hallway. The light was now off in James' room. A small smile played itself on his lips before he went over and turned the lamp off. He climbed into the bed by the dim light coming from the windows. He nestled into James' scent again, letting it carry him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there it is! Tell me what you think! I love your thoughts! It would make me so happy if the reviews went over 50? :) Have a good day everybody.<strong>

**Love,**

**K**


	6. Runaway

**Alright. I'm so very sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been studying for finals. But now that those are all out of the way I can start writing again. I've been working on this for a while now. I made it a little longer than normal. Instead of only a thousand words, it's 2500! Yay!**

**Anyways, I have Other things to tell you. I learned something today in Language Arts. I've been writing 'James's' and 'Carlos's' with an apostrophe S, even though I've seen everyone else write it just with an apostrophe after the S. Well, I WAS RIGHT! I found out that no matter if the singular noun ends in an S already, to make it possessive, it needs an apostrophe S. So now, everybody should write their names like that, Mkay? Good. Sorry for the horribly long banter. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, if i did, Mmmm. It would he appropriate for small children. Hehe.**

**Shout out to all of my reviewers!**

_Draconis Malfoy-Potter_

_Lil' Boy Monster_

_waterwicca_

_MyBabyKendizzle_

_BTR-aholic_

_Jilstone_

_Gotta Live It Big Time_

_Stranger in Training_

_MerielTLA_

_GoodRiddancePlease_

_SxN123_

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_hahippy_

_AllForLoganBTR_

**Now! Onto the story! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Runaway<p>

Logan was running, that's all he knew. He didn't know from what, he just knew that it wasn't good. He looked back and screamed when he saw a destroyed wooden door chasing after him. He turned the corner of a dark street and yelped when he saw a busted bookcase waiting for him. He turned around to see the door with multiple crazy looking books that were stalking towards him. He turned back to the bookshelf. Its shelves were bent together, forming an evil grin, and then it spoke.

"We're coming for you Logan. You better watch your back." He screamed once again and snapped out of his dream. He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. It was only when he realized he couldn't catch his breath that he found he was still screaming. He quickly cupped a hand over his mouth and untangled himself from his covers. He must not have been that loud because nobody had woken up. Logan sighed as he found the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

He turned and almost screamed when he came face to face with James. A smirk played at the corner of his lips. "What's up?" He grabbed the bottle out of Logan's hands and took a sip before replacing it back in his hands. Logan just stared at the boy in front of him. He wasn't awake enough to tell whether this was a dream or not.

James thought the look on Logan's face was adorable. It's like he was asleep with his eyes open, he looked that cute. Maybe he was asleep. James waved a hand in front of Logan's eyes. The smaller brunette blinked and seemed to be woken out of his trance.

"Huh?" Logan rubbed his eyes and then scratched the back of his head. James smiled and walked back into the living room. He turned around when Logan spoke again.

"What're you doing up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing?"

Logan followed him over to the couch, or bed, and sat down next to him at the foot of it. "I had a bad dream."

"Yeah, I could tell."

Logan looked into a pair of dark hazel eyes. He shivered and then looked away. "How?"

James didn't seem to notice the way Logan's body reacted to him as he shifted closer. "You screamed. Multiple times." Three full beats if silence passed between them when James spoke again. "Want to talk about it?"

Logan huffed and fell back outlets bed. James looked down at him and lay down next to him. The smaller brunette stared at the ceiling while he took a deep breath. "It was just about Jett. I don't want to get hurt. I mean I guess it was sort of my fault because I was out a lot later that night than I usually am." He took another huff of air and continued. "I had my whole life planned. I REALLY don't want to put it on hold."

James' heart broke when he heard Logan. When Logan decided that James wasn't going to talk he continued. "Why can't I just go out there? Who says I have to be here?"

James stood up. "I do."

"Why? I don't get it!"

"Jett wants to use you to get to me."

Logan scoffed. "Yeah, and that'll work so well right?"

James sighed. He knew he would have to say something sooner or later. "Yup, because Jett somehow knows I care what happens to you."

Logan looked at him stunned. He blinked and realized he probably just misunderstood him. James most likely meant that they were friends. "Well I'm flattered, but I need to get on with my life."

James shook his head. "Uhh, not right now. For the time being, you need to stay low. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Oh, so now I'm a liability now?"

James ran his hands through his hair and sat up. He rested his elbows on his arms and said, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what the hell did you mean James? Because you're sure as hell not making any sense!"

James grabbed his hair again as Logan sat up. The taller brunette couldn't take the closeness, so he stood up and began pacing.

"You're not understating me here. I want you to be safe. Jett knows that, so he doesn't want you to be safe. He wants to hurt you, to get to me."

"I know that dumbass, I'm not stupid." James clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. He still wasn't used to this behavior coming from someone.

"What I don't understand is WHY I am a 'risk' for you? I've only ever seen you do one thing and I swore to never tell anyone. Why the hell does Jett think getting to me will accomplish anything?"

James grabbed his hair in frustration again. Without a moment of hesitation, he leaned forward and connected their lips. Logan didn't do anything but stand there and accept it. James pulled away and said, "Because I like you! Ok? There! I said it! Goddammit, why does everything always have to be so hard with you? I'm going to bed. Sleep tight." James spun on his heels and walked down the hallway where he slammed the door shut to his room. Logan stat there, stunned. Did James just say he liked Logan? But they had only known each other for only a couple of days. He just shook his head and climbed under the covers. He really liked James too. He mentally kicked himself for not kissing him back. James seemed hurt as he went back to his room. Logan's eyelids soon became too heavy and he closed them.

When James woke up the next morning, he groaned and rolled over. He had kissed Logan. It wasn't even a good kiss. Logan hadn't kissed him back or anything. Maybe he could play it off as if he got caught up in the moment. He lay in his bed for another hour, just staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

He heard light footsteps and then a soft knock on the door. "Come in." he said, even though he knew who as standing on the other side.

"James?" A small voice said. A dark head of hair peeked out from behind the door.

"Can I come in?"

James smile and sat up. "That would be the definition." Pink flooded Logan's face as he came over to the foot of the bed and sat down next to James's covered feet.

"So, I uhh, wanted to talk to you about last night."

James nodded. "Me to. Before you say anything, I wanted to tell you something. I got caught up in the moment. I really didn't mean to kiss you. I just meant to hug you and it somehow turned into a kiss."

Logan's face fell. He came in here to tell him that he felt the same way. He had been practicing it in his head for hours, he even dreamed about it.

"Oh, ok."

"So what did you want to say?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to come and talk to you about that." Logan lied and exited the room. James couldn't help but notice the way Logan's face dropped when James had said that.

James was about to say something when the door closed. He sighed and pulled the covers off of him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. James rested his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his awaiting hands. A couple minutes of rubbing his eyes and he stood up.

"Goddammit, Logan what the hell should I do?" He scratched his head and stumbled to the door.

Logan shut the Door to James's room and shook his head, wandering back into the living room. He sat on the couch and let his head fall into his hands. "What the hell James?" He mumbled to himself. He jumped when he heard a door open. He turned around to see James walk around the corner, clad in a pair of dark purple boxers. Logan felt the heat on his cheeks and looked away.

A few seconds later James appeared by his side. "Um, I'm going to take a shower. Carlos and Kendall are still asleep I guess."

"Mkay." Logan nodded his head and listened to the retreating footsteps. As soon as he heard the water turn on, he got up. He quickly changed into the clothes he wore yesterday, put the couch together, then went to the kitchen to get a water bottle. After taking a sip he walked back into the living room, grabbed his bag, opened the front door, and left.

James closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the water. He took of his boxers and stepped into the hot stream of water. His thoughts went back to the boy who was in the living room. Did Logan like him? No, he couldn't. Could he? James shook his head as if to clear the thoughts. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some onto his hands. He ran the liquid through his hair, creating suds. When he was done, he stepped back into the warm water. After he was all done in the shower, James let the hot water relax his back and work out all of the stress. A few minutes later he shut the water off and stepped out.

A towel was wrapped around his waist and James grabbed his discarded under wear, then stepped out into the cooler air. He didn't hear any sound coming from the living room, but ignored it as he went to his room to get changed. A few minutes later he heard Kendall's voice.

"Logan?" Footsteps came towards his room and a soft knock was placed on his door. James looked up to see Carlos' face peep around his door.

"Dammit, Carlos. What did I say about knocking before entering?" James clenched his teeth and then snapped back to reality at Carlos' words.

"Logan's not here." James hopped off of his bed and ran out to the living room. He cursed silently when he saw Logan's bag gone.

James ran back to his room and threw on his shoes. When he came out, he saw Kendall and Carlos already dressed. Kendall had his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going eyebrows?" James said.

Kendall looked stunned. "I'm going to find Logan."

"Oh no you're not."

Carlos stepped forward and spoke on behalf of Kendall. "Yes he is." James turned to Carlos with angry eyes. "James, think about it. He knows Logan better than we do. He knows the places he would go."

James pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, but I'm not going to be responsible for you."

Kendall shook his head. "You don't have to be."

"Boss, do you want to call on anybody?" Carlos flipped to his work personality.

James shook his head. "No, because that would just alert Jett and them more. Only we need to do it." Kendall and Carlos nodded their heads and then followed James out of the apartment.

Logan sighed and hoisted his duffle bag onto his shoulder. He let put a huff and contemplated what he should do. He turned his head back and looked at the apartment two blocks back. He sighed again and kept walking. Logan was thinking that he should go back to his place and pick up some things. The only problem was he didn't know exactly where he was. He turned down a side road, hoping it was a short cut.

"Shit." Logan came to a T in the small alley. He turned left and continued walking. A scuff was heard behind him and he whirled around to see nothing there. A shiver ran up his spine, but he ignored it and kept walking. Another sound was made and this time when he turned around he saw a streak of something hiding behind the dumpster. He reached into his pocket for the pepper spray that wasn't there. Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and then a blow to the head. That's when everything went black.

**So, I hoped you all liked it. I feel like I did a horrible job on the way I wrote this. It sounded choppy and stuff. I swear, I just need to get back into my writing mojo. Hope you liked it. Review please, it would seriously make me SOOOOOOO happy! How about ten reviews? Is that reasonable? Remember, you review for me, I review for you. Just leave me a little note saying what you would like me to read and I will! I love you all, never forget it!**

**Love,**

**K**

**P.S. Click the button down there and you will make me happy!**


	7. Logan's True Love

**A/N: Heeeeyyyy everybody! Guess what? I'm **_AllForLoganBTR_**! I have hacked **_AllForCarlosBTR_**'s FanFiciton AND I have written this chapter! *insert evil laugh here* If you ever want to see her again, go read chapter eighteen of my story, **_Shawty Want A Thug_**, once it gets posted because she wrote that! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Big Time Thanks to all the reviewers:**

_Draconis Malfoy-Potter_

_Stranger In Training_

_AllForLoganBTR :)_

_SxN123_

_MerielTLA_

_GoodRiddancePlease_

_AbbyMasrai_

_JoganFANGIRLBR_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_Willow Smith_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Logan fluttered his eyes open, glancing around the dark room. He picked his head up and winced, his head throbbing. The back of his shirt stuck to his pale skin, making it uncomfortable. Logan sighed and stripped himself of his shirt, only to discover that the back was soaked with blood. He felt a little lightheaded, the shock setting in. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he made out the gist of the room. It was small, like a storage closet, various items strewn across the floor. Logan's eyes widened, sliding across the floor towards what looked like the door.<p>

"Dumbass left James's place. It was easy after that," one guy said.

Another man chuckled. "Good job, Dak."

"Thanks, boss. When do you think James'll come and get him?" Dak asked.

'_He'll never come and get me. I'm too much trouble,_' Logan thought to himself.

"James said he'd meet me at sundown," the boss replied. "I doubt he'll be alive when James comes. James doesn't even know we have him."

Logan backed up when he heard footsteps bounding towards his room. The metal door clanked open and he squinted, being yanked up by his arm.

"Let's go, Logan," Dak said, holding the brunette's arms behind his back and dragging his shirtless form into the center of the building. It looked like a warehouse of somesort, maybe a large basement. A blonde man sat at a table off to the side and he flashed Logan a dazzling smile.

"Hey," he said. "The name's Jett."

Logan glared at the blonde. "I don't give a shit."

Jett frowned and nodded at Dak, who delivered a punch to the side of Logan's face. Logan groaned, picking his head up from the daze he was in.

"You listen to me closely, Mitchell," Jett growled.

Logan's eye twitched in anger as he spat blood on the ground. Jett simply smirked. "Good. James thinks he's gonna be able to get you tonight. That's not gonna happen."

Logan simply blinked as he watched Jett's confidence dissipate. "Stupid prick," he mumbled. "Dak, put him in the freezer. We'll leave him weak. Maybe then the jackass'll talk."

Dak gently nudged him across the room and when he had one hand around both of Logan's wrists, Logan yanked them away and threw a punch at Dak. He chuckled pulling a gun out of his waistband and pointing it at Logan. Dak rubbed his jaw and cocked the gun.

"Don't make me pull this trigger."

Logan looked down and sighed, letting Dak push him into the cold freezer. He heard the heavy door slam and shivered, wrapping his arms around his half-naked form.

_'I'm sorry, James. Please hurry.'_

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"He isn't here," James said frantically, checking the closet for the small brunette for the fourth time.

Carlos placed a hand on James's back. "We'll find him."

James sighed. "Kendall, options."

The blonde paced in Logan's living room, stepping over the shattered glass and splintered wood. "If he isn't here, we could check the library and the university. Otherwise, he's missing."

James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go to the university first."

The three boys made their way back downstairs, climbing into James's black Camaro and heading a short distance to the community college. The three boys made their way to Administration, weaving through throngs of people. They got to the attendance office and asked for a familiar name.

"Logan Mitchell," James said to the gray-haired woman.

She shook her head, making James's heart drop. "He didn't show up today. I'm sorry, sir."

He politely thanked her and walked out of the school, sitting on a local bench to gather his thoughts.

"He couldn't've gotten too far," Carlos said, only to see Kendall shake his head.

"The boy's athletic. If he ran, he could be in Minneapolis by now."

Carlos sighed. "Could Jett've taken him?" James's head shot up as Carlos continued. "Well, I mean, Jett could've assumed he had the diamond."

Kendall furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "What diamond?"

"James has this thing, where he gives his latest love interest a gold band with a 15-karat diamond in it, showing that that person is his, because he's James _Diamond_," Carlos explained. "Jett's been after that thing for as long as I could remember."

James stood up. "You're right. About all of it. That's why they ransacked his apartment. We need to contact everyone. I'm going to get my Logan."

James started back to the car while Kendall and Carlos gave each other confused looks.

"Did he just say _my_ Logan?" Kendall asked.

Carlos just nodded. "And James never gave Logan the diamond. So, what does Jett have?"

Kendall's jade eyes widened. "Fuck. Logan's gonna be _pissed_."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Logan's teeth chattered uncontrollably as frost started to form on his dark hair. He knew he would die soon like this, faster since he had on no shirt. He shakily reached into his back pocket and pulled out the only thing he saved from the wreckage in his apartment, a photo of him and his mother. He felt a tear drip onto his shaking hand, only to freeze there. His skin had a light blue tinge to it as he shuddered, shaking his head to try and remove the frost. He looked around, finding nothing but the door he came in through, wishing he'd let Dak shoot him. He thought of his mother and his right hand instinctively went to his left ring finger, going to twist her diamond-encrusted wedding ring that he wore in her memory. There was only one problem. The ring wasn't there.

Logan's anger bubbled up through the fear as he stood on his numb legs, making his way over to the door he came in. He raised his fist, which suddenly seemed heavy, and brought it forcefully against the metal door. He banged on it a couple more times before he was huffing and puffing, breath showing up as a fog in front of him. No one came to the door and Logan panted, slowly making his way back over to his previous spot in the large meat locker.

"I'm sorry, mom," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his chest and leaning his head to rest against them.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Send up Robin and Jimmy," James said, tapping his pencil on the notepad in front of him. Carlos nodded and went downstairs, coming back seconds later with two blondes. They sat in front of James's mahogany desk a little nervously.

"You're the two that keep tabs on Jett, correct?"

The smaller one nodded. "Yeah. Jimmy usually keeps his eye on Dak, though."

James nodded and looked at Robin. "Well? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Robin fixed his baseball cap. "Nope. Just the usual. Dak comes over. Jett almost never leaves. I think we should check those cameras."

Robin was talking about the cameras that were set up outside of Dak and Jett's houses, making it easier for James's crew to keep up with the rival. "I don't think Logan would be at Jett's house. It's too obvious."

James seemed to agree with his statement, something clicking in his brain as he turned toward the taller blonde. "I need Dak's address."

Jimmy pulled out Dak's folder and slid it across the desk to James, who thumbed through various papers, pulling out a small notebook. He tore out the page with the address, phone number, and floor plan of the house before giving Jimmy everything back, dismissing the blondes. Carlos stepped into the room and sat across from James.

"Anything?"

James nodded. "I'm pretty sure they're at Dak's house. It looks like he only added a second floor to an old warehouse because the basement has a freezer. Who the fuck needs a freezer in Minnesota?"

Carlos nodded. "I think they'd keep him in the basement, so we'll have to go in through the front door."

James stood and Carlos followed him downstairs, where James was paused in front of his crew.

"Listen up!"

Everyone's heads turned.

"Logan is at Dak's house. I told Jett I'd be there at sundown to talk last time I saw him. But now that I know what he wants, I can figure out a plan. Jett thinks Logan has the diamond."

Murmurs went through the crowd.

"I have it. They ransacked his apartment and kidnapped him and god knows what the fuck they're doing to him now. We need to get there before sundown. We don't even know why Jett's keeping him. After all, he should know Logan doesn't have what he's looking for."

Kendall raised his hand sheepishly. "Um, James?"

Heads turned to the blonde in the back.

"Logan wears his mom's wedding ring on his left hand. It's diamond-encrusted."

James pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to hurry. Jett has what he thinks is mine, so he won't hold back anymore. He's going to kill Logan so the boy won't tell."

About twenty minutes later, every member in James's house had a companion, someone to watch their back during the war. James was going it alone, on a mission to rescue his companion. Everyone got in their cars as James climbed into his Camaro and sped down the street, eager to get to Logan before he was gone. Since he was in such a shitty mood, he flicked on the radio, tampering with the stations before he settled on one, listening to Diddy Dirty Money. The song ended soon enough and was replaced by I Need A Doctor.  
>"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..." James sang softly. He remembered Logan rambling on once that he was at the community college taking medical classes so he could become a doctor himself. James bitterly chuckled at the irony of the song. Logan had only been gone for about four hours, but as time droned on, hours felt like days, which felt like weeks. He never realized how happy he was when the smaller brunette was around. James turned left at the stoplight and sighed. He needed his little doctor to bring him back to life. James just didn't know how much time his little doctor had left.<p>

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

He was cold. Teeth chattering. It was pitch black. Logan looked around to see nothing; no windows, no doors, no people. He was paralyzed, unable to move from his body, his strength drained. He squinted to see someone walking toward him, slowly. They were tall, broad shoulders, shaggy hair. It reminded him a lot of...  
>"J-James?" He croaked.<br>Logan swallowed, his throat dry and scratchy as the figure approached. The man snickered and grabbed Logan's numb arms, dragging him into the warehouse again. He was sure his back was raw, since he was leaning against the side of the freezer. He couldn't feel it though. He didn't feel anything as the man that dragged him out turned out to be Dak, kicking him in the ribs and head and throwing punches at his body. Should he have been grateful? He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his jean-clad legs and burying his face in his knees as he waited and waited and waited. He was shoved into the storage closet again, body shaking and teeth chattering. He felt himself starting to slowly defrost, thanks to the searing pain of his broken ribs and most likely concussion. He breathed heavily, sucking the warm air in to defrost his lungs. Logan stayed like that for what seemed like forever until he wiggled his fingers, slowly moving his arm up to the back of his head. A lump caught in his throat as he felt his hair, warm and sticky, drawing his hand back to find it covered in blood.  
>Through all this suffering, Logan didn't cry. He only ever cried when he thought about his mother. His douche bag father left his family when he was a newborn, not wanting to take responsibility for a child. So Logan had only his mother, the loving, caring woman that had taken care of the brunette boy. He had listened to her words of wisdom, taking medical classes at the college. She had died when he was eighteen, leaving him with her apartment and everything else. She was all he had, and he was devastated, going to her funeral and watching her casket decend onto a bed of roses. He told himself he would cry for her and only the people he truly loved. Not for himself, not his own pain or the pain of others, but the pain of the one he loved.<br>Logan shakily reached into his back pocket once more, retrieving the wrinkled photo and placing it over his heart as he laid in a puddle of his own blood, struggling against sleep.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

James approached the house, turning around to watch his men sink into the woods. He pulled his phone out and texted the whole crew, making sure that they got his memo.  
><em>"If I don't come back in five minutes, storm this hellhole."<em>  
>James knocked three times, like Jett had said, and the door opened, revealing Dak.<br>"James, welcome."  
>James sniffled. "Lucky for me, I had your address."<br>Dak smirked and closed the door behind James, motioning for the taller to follow him. James did just that, decending the stairs that led into the basement. The first thing James noticed was that there was no Logan.  
>"Glad to see you could make it."<br>James glared at Jett. "Where's Logan?"  
>"Your boyfriend? Hmm...I'm not sure." Jett put on a thinking face.<br>James growled and slammed his fists on the aluminum table in front of Jett. "I came here for two things. Logan and that ring you're wearing. Hand them both over and no one gets hurt."  
>Jett chuckled. "You thought you'd just stroll outta here, didn't you? Naive boy."<br>James glanced at his watch. He only had two more minutes.

James turned around fast, whacking Dak in the face in the process. "Asshole! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

James chuckled. "I'm James fucking Diamond. You don't like it? Then get the fuck outta my way." James ducked as Dak threw a punch at his jaw, only to be knocked off of his feet by James. Dak grabbed his pantleg and tugged him to the floor, throwing another hook to his jaw. This time he hit James, making the pretty boy spit blood onto the ground. "Bad move, Zevon."

Dak's eyes widened as he watched James draw his gun, pulling the trigger to hit Dak's leg. He yowled in pain, using the other leg to kick the gun from James's grip before five men walked into the basement and talked to Jett.

"So you didn't come alone."

James gulped. _'Dear God, please let Carlos bust through the door.'_

The door slammed open and James raised an eyebrow seeing Kendall standing there. The boy was trying to be fearless as he gripped the gun in his hand. All five men bounded toward him, making his eyes widen in fear.

"What do I do?" Kendall yelled.

James cupped his hands around his mouth. "Point and pull the trigger!"

Kendall flinched, firing a couple rounds in front of him before peeking an eye open. Two were on the floor clutching their arms while one lay unconcious and the other two huddled around Jett to see if he was okay.

"James!"

He looked over at Kendall.

The green-eyed boy looked shocked. "Find Logan and get outta here." The blonde retreated and was replaced by five of James's men, each holding a weapon. The men around Jett left the leader to fight the opponent. James steadily stood, only to be pulled back down by Dak.

"You'll never find him, James, " Jett reasoned.

James kicked Dak in the face and scampered out of his reach, standing up and picking his gun back up.

"You'll never get out of this alive," James threw back, pointing the gun at Jett.

"James," Carlos yelled, stumbling down the stairs, "I got him. You need to find Logan, _now_."

James nodded, racing around the warehouse, looking behind every door.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Logan stared at the ceiling. He'd been able to tie his old shirt around his head to slow the bleeding and also give him some more strength and energy. He jumped up at the sound of gunfire and quickly huddled on the back wall of the closet. He could hear the bullet shells ricochet off of the metal door in front of him. He tried to yell to no avail. His voice wasn't working. He heard muffled yelling on the other side of the door, sounding familiar.

"Logan!"

That was clear.

The brunette popped up and ran to the door, ignoring the pan in his side. "I'm in here!" he cried, pounding his fists on the door.

The door clanged open to reveal James. His hair was matted to his forehead from sweat and blood, his face flushed a bright red.

"James!" Logan ran up to the taller boy and hugged him tight, not caring if he hugged back or not. "I'm sorry I just ran off like that and I promise tha—"

"We have to go," James said, grabbing Logan's wrist and pulling him toward the exit.

"Its over, Diamond."

James froze, turning to meet Jett's gaze. "Logan, run."

Logan didn't move. "I'm not leaving you."

"Logan, run, _now_."

The brunette stood his ground.

James pulled his own gun out to point at Jett. "Give me the ring and you keep your life."

Carlos kept his gun trained on Jett also, eyes darting between James, Jett, and Dak, who was clutching his leg on the floor.

Jett adjusted his grip on his Colt 45, aiming it at the broken boy on James's arm. He plunked the ring on the metal table after sliding it off of his finger. "Here's your diamond. Why do I need that when there's something I'd rather take?"

Jett pulled the trigger as well as Carlos, James stepping in front of Logan as he watched Jett go down. A sharp pain hit him in the left shoulder, making him fall to the ground. Logan screamed, falling to his knees and wiping the hair out of James's eyes.

"James! Stay with me! You're gonna be okay."

He watched James's eyelids flutter his breathing becoming labored. "Someone call an ambulance or something!" he shouted, staring into James's beautiful hazel eyes. "James, please stay with me. God, I can't lose you, too. Just stay..."

Logan's eyes filled with tears as he held James up, appying pressure to his shoulder to slow the bleeding. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he bowed his head, never breaking eye contact with the boy in his arms. A tear hit his hand and he realized he was crying for someone besides his mother. He was crying for the one he truly loved.

_He was crying for James_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOAAA! Epic, right? And to think I wrote all of this yesterday... Um, just an FYI, I'll be writing on my phone because my mother took my iPod and my laptop away which means I can't update until I get it back. Sorry guys. I'm writing my next chapter of **_Living The Life_** now and I'll post it when I can.**

**On another note, **_AllForCarlosBTR _**says she would love at least TEN reviews! I think we can pull off ten, don't you?**

**SO CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**—A «3**


	8. Waking Up

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! How's it going everybody? Sorry, i just got back from **_AllForLoganBTR_**'s gma's birthday party. Im heading off to the beach tomorrow and won't be back until Thursday... and guess who im going with? That's right, **_AllForLoganBTR_**, who would have known. I need to post this NOW because I have no idea if the place we're staying at has wifi... so i might be bringing my computer for nothing. Wait, one last thing before I give a shout out to my reviewers...**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!**_

**Sorry, ok, im better now. **

**SHout out to all of my homies! Well, not really, but I love you all soooo much! :D**

_NiamhylovesJamesMaslow13_

_SxN123_

_Draconis Malfoy-Potter_

_lil-lover_

_LoveSccares_

_Lil' Boy Monster_

_Stranger In Training (loved your review)_

_AllForLoganBTR_

_jakegirl_

_squotobird_

_ninja70_

_MerielTLA_

**Wow, guys, 14 reviews...and I only asked for 10. You guys makes me feel so special. :) Anywho... here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>You Can Run But You Can't Hide<p>

Chapter 8

Waking Up

James heard a buzzing sound. It was coming from far away , but he heard it. The pain he felt before he got here was gone. 'Is this heaven?' 'Am I dead?' He opened his eyes to see a figure. their body got closer and it almost looked liked... Logan? His dark brown eyes sparkled with happiness as he laughed. A noise was coming from the boy in front of him and it sounded like laughter. James smiled as well, his face twisting up in a smile. The buzzing was getting louder, closer, and as it did he felt a soft throbbing in his left shoulder. 'If this was heaven, nothing should be hurting.' But then, he looked over at the laughing Logan, now kneeling down beside him and it rethought that statement.

All of a sudden, the pain came rushing to his shoulder and he gasped out in pain. He looked over to the once laughing Logan in confusion, only to discover his eyes were red from crying, and the sound that he thought was laughter, was Logan trying to breathe properly. He looked to his other side and saw Carlos, talking with some guy with a large brief case. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that James was awake, and pulled the man over. The pain in his shoulder became too much to bear as the man pressed it. The image of Logan crying sent him over the edge, and everything went black.

This time when James awoke, he was lying in a a white room. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the bright lights around him. His shoulder throbbed in excruciating pain as he attempted to sit up in the tiny bed, glancing around the room. He looked like he was in a tiny hospital. The walls were white and there was a chair in the far corner of the room next to the counter where various tools and syringes sat. He glanced over as the door opened and Logan walked in, head down, as he sunk his teeth into an apple. James could tell he wasn't himself, but rather plagued with emotion. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and he walked with his shoulders forward, looking at the ground like was ashamed of himself. James stared at him and watched as the shorter brunette sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Logan could feel someone staring at him, but he didn't know who or where it was coming from. He set his apple on the counter, suddenly not hungry anymore. The couple bites he took was the only food in his stomach for the past two days beause he'd been by James's side, giving him shots just like the doctor had prescribed. His stomach growled but he ignored it, looking up at the bed where James was lying. Except James wasn't laying down, but rather sitting up, staring at him with a lost look on his face.

James realized the Logan had noticed him when he saw the boy's chocolate eyes light up. He got up and ran over, embracing James in a strong but gentle embrace.

"Thank God you're awake," Logan whispered, burying his nose into James's neck.

James was a bit taken aback that Logan ran over so quickly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, reveling in his warmth.

Logan didn't want to let go, but he did, looking straight into James's hazel eyes. "I was really worried about you."

James cleared his throat and watched as Logan awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, trying to decide whether or not to bring the chair over or to stand there. James scooted more toward the wall and patted the empty space beside him. Logan was kind of surprised that James made room for him when he could've just dragged the chair over. He shook the thought from his head and sat beside James, watching the injured boy intently.

"W-What happened?" James croaked, clearing his throat again. "Where am I?"

Logan looked around the room. "I hope you don't mind, but I turned your empty room into a tiny hospital. Well, sort of. I just needed a place for you to recuperate and somewhere where I could give you your shots."

"My shots?"

Logan nodded. "The doctor prescribed them. It's only an antibiotic and some painkiller."

James swayed a little bit and Logan put a hand on the boy's right shoulder, helping steady him. James put his hand out, hoping to help himself regain composure. He hated needles. He was never good with them. "O-Okay," he said. "I can do that." he blinked and looked at Logan, who was watching him with love and care in his eyes. "What happened exactly?" James asked again.

Logan sighed. "You came to rescue me and ended up getting shot in the process. It was Jett. H-He fired at me and you jumped in the way and took the bullet." James could see Logan was still sensitive about it and he didn't press on any further, throwing his arm around the older boy's shoulders. "Y-You shouldn't have done it, James. You should've just let me die."

James looked at him. "Don't ever say that again."

"It's true. I was stupid and didn't listen to you when I should have and I'm sorry."

James shook his head. "It's fine. At least you're okay and-Ahh!" James clutched his shoulder and hung his head down, squeezing his eyes shut.

"A-Are you okay?' Logan asked a little panicky.

James nodded. "I just moved wrong."

"Y'know, the doctor said you're lucky to be alive. He said the bullet was just above your heart, that if you hadn't jumped in front of me and were standing on the ground, you would've been dead."

James looked at the boy next to him. "The last thing I remember was falling on the ground and you ran over and commanded me to stay with you. Then you said you couldn't lose me too and then I blacked out."

Logan blushed, remembering his words. "Well, I-It-uh-bleep blop bloop."

James smiled at the boy's pink cheeks. They were almost...cute. "It worked though, didn't it? I'm alive, right?"

Logan nodded.

"Then that's all that matters. You're okay, and I'm okay and we're happy."

Logan smiled and pulled James into his arms again. "I just needed you to stay. I didn't want to lose someone else I cared about."

James's heart fluttered when Logan said he cared about him. "You care about me?"

Logan's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "I-I"

"I'm...glad. Thanks."

Logan felt his cheeks heat up again. "Welcome."

James cleared his throat and looked nervously around the room. Logan couldn't help but stare at the way his hazel eyes darted to random items, obviously trying to avoid Logan's gaze. The shorter brunette took a deep breath and stood up. "So, you—uh, hungry?" He clapped his hands when James nodded and walked over to the door. He opened it, and then turned around.

"You, know, I'm really glad you're ok. I was really worried." He gave his crooked smile that James loved so much, and then closed the door behind him. A few moments passed and James was about to yell for Carlos, when Kendall walked in...with Carlos. He wrapped his arm around the Latino's shoulders, smiled, and closed the door.

"So...James!" Kendall smiled and raised the hand that wasn't on Carlos's shoulder. The shorter boy, took Kendall's hand off of his body and walked to the side of the bed. Kendall dropped his smile and followed Carlos, to the opposite side of James. "Look, there's something you should know."

James looked from his left side, to his right side, between the two boys. He shrugged, waiting for them to speak. "What?"

Carlos took a deep breath. "Logan likes you. A lot." James blinked, taking it in.

"Ok…?"

Kendall laughed and looked to Carlos, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "Ok, let's put it this way. Logan. Loves. You." Kendall leaned forward and clasped his hands together, saying each word slowly.

James chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Right, and I'm the Queen of England."

Carlos glanced at Kendall and then back to James's face. "Dude, we're not fucking with you." James's eyes widened when he heard the word escape his lips. His friend only used that language when he was pissed or he had to prove his position in the gang. Since it obviously wasn't the second, he went with the first.

"Whoa, chill man."

Kendall walked to Carlos's side of the bed, tugging him toward the door. "Just thought we'd let you know, before you found out the hard way."

Carlos closed the door behind the blonde.

If what they were saying was true, then Logan was crying that night because he loved him. James's vision blurred from tears as he thought about that night. Suddenly, the door opened and James blinked several times, trying to clear them away. He saw Logan walk in, his back hunched over as he struggled to carry a tray of food over to James. The smaller brunette set the legs of the tray down onto the bed. As James gawked at the food that lay in front of him, Logan went over to close the door. He faced lit up as he saw the patient look hungrily at the food. His eyes drifted warily to James's face, getting lost in the dark hazel eyes. His cheeks were a bit hollow from the lack of food.

Seeming to sense Logan's thoughts, James said. "How long have I been out?" He continued to keep his eyes on the food. He picked up the fork and dug into the mashed potatoes, almost spitting it out when Logan spoke.

"Two days."

"What? But, I just, I mean, I got shot, right? Nothing else?"

Logan smiled and shook his head in James's direction. "Yes, your fine. The doctor had to give you so many painkillers, they knocked you out. You should be fine now though, just hungry….REALLY hungry. That's why I made this wonderful gourmet meal this morning." He gestured to the try that lay before him. James stared longingly at the steak and broccoli, then back to Logan's face.

"Thank you."

The smaller brunnete blushed and smiled. "You're welcome." He turned towards the door when James called him back. He grabbed his hand and smiled when he saw Logan's cheeks tint with pink. "That's not what I meant." He took a deep breath and continued, looking up into those chocolate eyes that haunted his dreams. "Thank you, for everything. I realized we didn't get off to the right foot, but im glad that we're here today. I'm glad I've gotten to know you this past week, and I was wondering….." James trailed off, his heart thumping erratically in his chest.

"Yes?" Logan had this look of…hopefulness?

"Well, you see…."

Logan smiled, trying to make light of the subject. "Is James Diamond, at a loss for words? Is it the apocalypse?" Logan started to cover his head with his hands, a playful look on his lips.

James took a deep breath and continued. "I was wondering if…."

Logan held his breath, hoping for him to say those words that he'd only dreamt of hearing. "If, you'd like some of this broccoli."

James wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Logan's lips fall the slightest, but they immediately smiled and he nodded his head. He picked up another fork and dug into the green vegetable, chewing and moaning in delight. James would normally have gotten turned on by this, but he was distracted. Because the only thing that was on his mind right now, was why Logan's smile didn't meet his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, who really thought that I was going to kill James? Really? The whole plot would be ruined. Also, sorry that I made James change the subject. I just felt that it wasn't the right time yet. <strong>

**Hey, so I got a Twiitter account. You can follow me if you want. I sometimes let you know what I'm up to. **_kaylynd22_** thats me! So search me and find me! That would be awesome! I hope you all have a good week and i pray that you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to click that button down there!**

**10 reviews sound good?**

**Love you all,**

**K**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys, its like Ive disappeared off the face of the Earth. Ugh, Im really sorry. The first day of high school is coming up for me and I guess I'm really nervous. Let me give credit to where it belongs. **_AllForLoganBTR_** helped me out with the last chapter a little bit, well she kind of stole my laptop away and began to write the last little bit. She also wanted to finish this chapter up for me because she's having writers block on her stories. I'm currently in Minnesota and have been for this whole week. I dont want to go back. Back to the ever impending doom of high school. I'm scared. So anyways, here's the next chappie. Sorry for making you all wait so long. Oh, and I dont know what to call this chapter.**

**BIG GIGANTIC SHOUT OUT TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

><p>You Can Run But You Can't Hide<p>

Chapter 9

James woke up the next morning and forgot where he was for a second. His eyes landed on a sleeping Logan in the corner. The pale boy looked uncomfortable the way his head rested on his chest and his feet were tucked up underneath him.

"You know that's bad for your neck." James said loud enough to startle Logan out of his dreams.

"Wha…?" Logan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked to find the reason he was awake.

James shook his head and smiled. "Come on Logie, I thought you of all would know. I mean, you ARE going to school to become a doctor? Speaking of which, haven't you been missing classes?"

Logan glared at the boy in the hospital bed who had a smirk planted firmly on his face. "Shut up."

James gasped overdramatically. "What? No comebacks? Now Logie, what has changed?"

Goosebumps formed on Logan's arm when James used that nickname. The only person in the world who had ever called him that was his mother. Kendall had called him that once when they had just met, but Logan told him to never call him that ever again. What was the difference here? Why didn't his vision go red or blur from tears, the memories of his mom clouding his thoughts?

James noticed the way Logan instantly became cold, his gaze drifting down to his knuckles, white from holding on to the chair. "Logan? Is everything ok?"

Logan wouldn't answer. He didn't hear the question. He was in the past.

_He leaned against the door, watching his mother get ready for her waitress job at the local diner._

"Mom, can't I go to this party this once? I finished all of my homework and nothing is due for the next week." His mom stayed silent as she collected her things. She huffed as she searched for her jacket.

"Darn it? Logan do you know where my denim jacket is?" Her ponytail was unraveling, the elastic too old to do its job anymore.

"On the couch." He crossed his arms as she left the room, only to return with the piece of clothing in her arms. She stopped short when she saw Logan blocking her entrance. It was clear enough that he wasn't going to move.

She sighed and picked up her purse from the kitchen counter to her left. "Oh alright, I guess it'll be fine. Just be sure to call me when you want to come home. Deal?" Logan smiled as she stepped forward. He wrapped her arms once around her small frame before letting her go.

"Yeah, thanks mom."

She leaned on her tip toes to kiss his forehead, and then smirked as she poked his nose. "Anything for my Logie!"

He groaned as she side stepped around him, opening the door. "Mom, you know I hate it when you call me that!"

She smirked. "I know, but I love you, and you love me back. So I can do whatever I want." She closed the door behind her. He rushed forward, opening the door.

"Be safe!" She called down the hallway, probably letting everybody else in the surrounding apartments hear him.

"Whatever!" He smiled as he closed the door.

He didn't know that was the last time he would ever see her. Getting hit by a bus can really do you in. He recalled calling her cell phone several times when he wanted to leave the party, not getting any answer. He finally asked one of his sober buddies to give him a ride home, only to be welcomed by two police officers when he opened the apartment door.

"LOGAN!" He blinked, the present hitting him like a baseball bat. James was now standing in front of him in just a robe.

Remembering what was going on, he stood up suddenly. "What the hell! James get back in bed!"

"Not until you tell me why you just completely zoned out on me." He crossed his muscular arms on his chest.

Logan sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

James smiled and poked his stomach. "Come on, I'm a good listener."

Logan just shook his head and started towards the door. James scrambled around him and blocked it.

"Seriously?" James nodded and smiled while Logan just glared at him.

"Ugh, James. I don't want to talk about it, much less think about it. Can't we just leave it at that?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nope." James popped the 'p' with a small smile.

Another sigh left the small boy's lips. "James! Leave it!"

He just shook his head and Logan glared. "You're obnoxious."

James smiled. "Yup, but you love me. Now spill."

A lump caught in Logan's throat when James said that. All he wanted to say was, 'You have no idea,' but instead he just rolled his eyes.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. "It's just that, nobody ever called me 'Logie' except my mother and I just began thinking of the last time I saw her."

James came and sat next to Logan, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"

Logan just shook his head, telling him he didn't want to talk about it. James understood and squeezed his shoulder a little tighter. Logan's vision started to blur with tears and he ducked his head under James's chin, hiding his embarrassment.

James was a little surprised, but gladly accepted the contact. He rubbed his hand soothingly on Logan's arm.

Logan just shook his head and leaned forward. "It's ok, you had no idea. I need to go and make some dinner, or breakfast." He pulled out his phone. "Yeah, dinner."

"We slept through the whole day?" James asked. Logan just shook his head and disentangled himself from James's grasp.

"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes. Where are my clothes?" James's flew around his head as his eyes searched for any signs of clothes. He was still in the hospital gown and he didn't really want to go out an show the world his fashion choice.

Logan shook his head and crossed his arms. "No way, you're staying in bed."

"Logan, look at me." James stood up and turned around. Logan couldn't help that his eyes found their way to the small opening in the back of the garment. James's firm, boxer-covered ass showed and Logan would never admit how he got turned on by that.

'Really? You're getting turned on from just seeing a glimpse of his butt? Wow, you definitely haven't gotten any in a LONG time.' Logan thought to himself.

He snapped back to reality when James called his name. "As long as you feel fine—wait, hold on. Lay back down, I need to check the bandages."

James complied and crawled under the covers, knowing Logan had to practically remove the robe.

Logan could feel the warmth spread over his cheeks as he blushed. He pulled down the top of the garment and nodded. This is what he expected. The ointment he had put on James had done its job, but now there would be the task of removing the stitches. The bullet had been removed and placed into alcohol, where it had stayed since then. Logan couldn't bring himself to look at it, much less touch it.

He replaced the bandages with fresh ones and would wait one more day to take the stitches out.

"You're done." He said. "I'll get you your clothes."

"Thanks." James mumbled.

Logan left and came back a couple minutes later with a lump of clothes, placing them on the foot of the bed.

"I-I'll just leave you." Logan stuttered out, and then closed the door behind him.

James sighed. He really wished he had the courage to tell him earlier, he'll get around to it. He took the robe off to find that someone had placed his favorite tight black boxers on him.

'Logan.' He thought.

—

Logan sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, spotting a sleeping Kendall being carried upstairs to Carlos's room by the Latino. Carlos gave Logan a wink before he disappeared up the staircase with the blonde in his arms, leaving Logan to himself.

Logan sighed, moving to the fridge to figure out what to make for dinner. He rummaged through the drawers, ruling out sandwiches and chicken as he went. He moved the bread and scoured the shelves, coming across a bottle of vodka. Logan raised an eyebrow. 'Why would he have this?'

Maybe James liked to drink away his problems, like Logan did sometimes. It kinda hurt, the way James led him on for a couple minutes before resorting to the broccoli question. He smiled, trying to make it look real, hoping James wouldn't notice.

Logan grabbed the bottle and examined it, its contents residing at the halfway point. He looked around before pouring some in a cup and carefully placing it back where he found it. He grabbed a can of Sprite and chugged some before pouring the alcohol into the can so he'd be discreet.  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

Logan jumped, clutching the edge of the counter while his legs skittered in every direction.

"Sorry," James said, helping Logan up by lifting him by his underarms. Logan caught his breath, tossing the cup in the trash before glancing up at James. The pretty boy was dressed in gray sweatpants and a black v-neck, his bandages creating a small lump underneath the fabric. He looked breathtaking, to say the least, even with that stern expression on his face.

"You never answered me," James said, leaning on the edge of the counter.

Logan was never good with excuses. "I, uh, was adding seltzer to my Sprite." He turned around for a second and mentally cursed himself for his lie before looking at James again.

"But soda's already carbonated."

"It was from last night and I just stuck it back in the fridge so it got flat."

James nodded skeptically, thinking to himself, 'We don't have any seltzer,' before opening the fridge and sticking his head inside. "What's for dinner? I'm starved."

Logan shrugged. "Whatever, I guess." He took a swig of his soda, making a face as the alcohol hit his taste buds.

"There's nothing good," James whined, closing the refrigerator and picking up the phone, "I'm ordering pizza. What do you want?"

Logan shrugged again and took another drink of his soda concoction, listening to James talk on the phone as he felt his face starting to get warmer due to the alcohol.

"Yeah, put sausage on it," James said into the receiver, "and pepperoni. And anchovies."

"Gross!" Logan yelled over the back of the couch where he resided, finishing off his beverage. "Anchovies are nasty!"

James laughed. "Scratch that, no anchovies."

Logan smiled gratefully before sneaking back into the kitchen to fix himself another drink. He moved to the couch again and a smile appeared on his face when he heard James talking.

"You deliver? Great! Here's our address. We live at..."

The rest kind of tuned out because all Logan heard was OUR address and WE live at. Logan smiled to himself and started giggling incessantly. James hung up the phone and walked over, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Logan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jamie!" he half-slurred, picking up his drink and taking another swig.

James rolled his eyes and reached for the can. "I want some."

"No!" Logan pulled the can away from him.

"Why not?"

Logan looked at him and whispered, "I think I'm getting sick," before he started giggling again.

It brought a smile to James's face, but the taller wasn't stupid. He could tell when someone was drunk.

"Logan, give me the drink," James said sternly.

Logan looked up at him playfully and shook his head. "Nope."

James held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, seeing how Logan's eyes widened. "Don't make me tickle you."

"I'm not ticklish," Logan replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

James lunged forward and started tickling Logan's neck and stomach while the shorter boy just stared at him. James looked up at him periodically, searching for and sign that the boy was holding back laugher, but there was none. Logan watched intently as James moved his hands all over his body, through his hair, down his chest, above his ass, and everywhere else he could reach. It kind of turned him on just thinking about it.

A plan formed in the smarty boy's brain as James still tried to tickle him. James's hand was currently poking at his ribs and started to move lower. He got to Logan's belly button and that's when he let out a giggle. James stared at Logan for a moment before moving his hand up, the boy going silent. James moved his hand back down, a little lower this time, and the room was filled with Logan's giggles.

In reality, Logan wasn't at all ticklish. He was just imagining what his father would look like in a skirt. But it worked! As long as it kept James away from the drink that he was holding over the back of the couch, he would do it.

James ran his fingers over Logan's bare hips, getting even more laughter. The shorter boy's shirt was riding up and exposed everything up to his navel, showing James his dark happy trail. James smirked and followed the happy trail, hearing Logan's laughter get louder until he was cupping his crotch.

"Oh fuck, James," Logan moaned.

James gulped, unsure if he should continue when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and ran over to the door, paying the man before bringing the box inside and snatching the soda can from Logan's hand.

"I win."

Logan grumbled and looked down, a bit ashamed and not wanting to see James's disappointed face when he took a sip of the beverage.

James smelled the drink and the fumes of vodka filled his nose. He took a sip and practically choked, tasting nothing but the alcohol.

"I will talk to you about this later," he said, dumping the drink down the drain and grabbing two bottles of water for the both of them. He walked to the couch and put everything on the coffee table before glancing at Logan. The boy's head was down and he looked like he was about to cry.

James wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and kissed his forehead, making Logan look up at him in surprise. "James, wha—"

"Shh!" James pushed a finger over Logan's lips before opening the pizza box. "You will eat pizza and drink water and be happy as long as you live with me. Got it?"

Logan nodded and watched James flick on TV, flipping channels until the movie Bring It On played.

"Best movie ever," James mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

Logan nodded and ate some himself before he felt James grab his right arm and throw it over his shoulders. James sighed in content as he rested his head on Logan's red v-neck-clad pectoral, the shorter boy looking down at him with a smile.

Hopefully, Logan would be living here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally thought it was cute how she added the little drinking part. SHe's awesome. Please review, it'll motivate me. Don't forget to follow me on twitter! kaylynd22! Love you all! Click that button down there please!<strong>

-K *insert heart here*


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I dissappeared off of the face of the earth. It started out with my computer crashing and then I got busy. Im not gonna lie, high school is hard. Im struggling.**

**I got a Tumblr account! AllForCarlosBTR, follow me! It'll make me smile!**

**I'm not gonna lie, this story is boring me. It was awesome when it started, but now I'm constantly running out of ideas. Im not gonna delete it, because I know many of you love this. Message me on Tumblr or on here, help me out. I love all of you and I would never delete this.**

**I sat here for a good hour and half and wrote this all tonight. I have a feeling you guys will love it :)**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

_Ireland Maslow_

_Shell Buona_

_Aqua786_

_Jazckson_

_Madame Masquerade 64_

_AllForLoganBTR_

_MerielTLA_

**You guys make me smile when I get the emails :)**

**Without further delay, CHAPTER TEN!**

* * *

><p>Logan awoke to his balance being thrown off. He felt a warm pair of arms around him and looked up to see James. James felt Logan stir in his arms and smiled as he nudged the door open with his foot. He gently laid Logan in his bed and pulled the covers on them, not even bothering to strip. They both stayed in their t-shirts and shorts as say one of them fell into a deep sleep.<p>

James woke up first and smiled at what he saw. Logan was curled up against his side, his own shirt fisted in Logan's hand. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, his breathing coming out in erratic huffs of air. All of a sudden Logan tensed and so did James, but then Logan quickly relaxed, not even his eyes twitching. The taller boy brought his right hand up to touch Logan's cheeks, feeling a moisture there he looked down and good barley make out drying tears. He shook his head and continued to stroke Logan's arm, loving the feeling of his soft skin. Soon enough Logan began to stir and before he knew it, he was looking into the lightest pair of dark brown eyes he's ever seen, if that even makes sense. A blush appeared on the smaller boy's cheeks, making him duck his head farther into James's chest. Realizing their closeness, Logan quickly stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He stretched, making the muscles in his back and cracking joints heaven.

James sucked in a sharp breath and turned away, trying not to make Logan uncomfortable.

Logan cleared his throat and stood up the rest of the way. "I'm, um, gonna make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Anything you make will be fine." James replied softly from his side if the bed.

After Logan left and James was now alone in his room, He bent down to retrieve the shirt that he had discarded last night. Logan's shirt was a lump of turquoise mess in the corner of his room. He didn't remember, Logan having no shirt. Wonder why he took it off? He left those thoughts alone and went on to the events that had recently happened. The thing with Jett and Dak, every little thing with Logan and especially the last couple of days….with Logan. Ugh, he can't get that adorable brunette out of his mind. Hell, he even dreamed about him. Why couldn't he just put his balls back on and go tell Logan? Because Logan has them. Ever since James met him in that alley that one night, he's had control over him. Its like he was on automatic, all the time. Everything he did, everywhere he went, he thought of Logan. Logan. Logan. It was ALL Logan. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

_Ok, James, you just need to calm down, it's not that big of a deal. You can just tell him. And if he reacts badly you can always say you were just kidding. _

Holy shit. What the hell is he going to do? He liked living with Logan. Who the fuck was he kidding? James loved living with Logan. The smart boy was in the kitchen, making breakfast, as James sat there on his bed, head in hands, deep in thought. James decided to just do it. What the hell was going to happen? He got up, to get dressed, ready to face the world.

In the living room, Logan had just taking the pan off of the stove. The scrambled eggs were lightly browned, just like he liked them. Hopefully he would like them just the same. He opened up the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring them both a glass. He set the table and then instantly thought about Kendall and Carlos. How could he forget about his best friend and his…boyfriend? He faintly heard snoring coming from Carlos's room and sighed in relief. Footsteps were heard behind him and he turned around to see James in a skin tight v-neck and khaki shorts. Logan looked back up to James's face, only to see a look of determination, confusion, and especially nervousness all mixed into one. It looked like something was seriously bothering him and as he looked at his feet he realized he didn't have any clothes on except for his black boxers. He blushed as he slipped past James, who did a double take as he past him.

_Shit. _James thought to himself. He looked at Logan's retreating back, then turned around and followed him down the hallway. Just as he was about to say Logan's name, he slammed the door in his face. _What the fuck? _James was getting pissed. Right as he gets the courage to tell Logan how he feels, he keeps escaping.

Crashes were suddenly heard, coming from the other side of the door. James knocked on the door, wondering what the hell Logan was doing in there. He heard more crashes and was about to knock again when he decided to just open the door. When he found it locked, his emotions got the better of him and he just broke down the door.

Logan whirled around, face red with angry flush. His eyes found James's and it seemed as if everything froze. A silent conversation went between them. It was clear that they were both pissed, but neither wanted to declare what they were thinking. Logan shook his head, as if to get the images that were starting out of his brain.

"What the fuck was that?" The shorter brunette yelled at James. The hazel eyed boy, stood there, stunned. Who did he think he was, yelling at him in his own house. He was about to lash out, when he remembered. This was Logan, his Logan. This was the boy that had never left his thoughts for the past month. The boy that constantly seemed to have a grip on him; the boy that constantly left him guessing, wondering what his next move was. This was the boy who always had him on edge, his senses never seeming to dull when he was in close proximity. Logan had the strangest effects on James. He could never pinpoint what these effects were and what they were caused from. But now, it all seemed clear. It was Logan. It had always been Logan. It had always been the dark haired, dark eyed, arrogant teenager, whose name was Logan.

All of these thoughts went through his mind in a matter of seconds and for a reason that neither of them could explain, he exploded.

"What the fuck am I doing? What the FUCK are YOU doing? This is my fucking house and if you think you can just waltz in and ask me what the fuck IM doing, you're insane! Look in the fucking mirror Logan. Look at yourself! You're the one who comes into MY room, destroying MY things and you're asking me what the fuck am I DOING?" James paused to take a breath, the heat in his voice over working his body. With a new lung full of air, his temper fired back up. "You want to know what the FUCK I'm doing Logan? You want to know? Well, ok then! I'm confused! I'm SO FUCKING CONFUSED! I shouldn't be feeling these things! I shouldn't be thinking about you THIS way! From the first time I saw you, you were the only thing I could think about! I don't know what to do! You won't take a fucking HINT! You were supposed to be the smart one! I was supposed to be the one who put YOU on edge! Instead, you'e sitting there, while I'm totally spilling my guts out to you! WHAT. THE. FUCK. Logan, I don't mean to be pissed like this. Its just.." James took a deep breath, turning his back to the dumbstruck boy. He scratched his neck nervously, and then turned back around to see Logan with a furrowed brow. James knew this look. He was thinking. A thousand emotions crossed his eyes. Anger, confusion, desperation, anger again, happiness, and then back to anger again. He stood up, the bed creaking from the loss of weight. His voice was eerily calm when he spoke, chilling James to the core.

"James, please don't yell at me, or I may punch you. Don't you DARE, blow up on me when all I did was throw some stuff around." Logan looked down, rubbing his temples. "Now, I understand that our tempers get the better of us sometimes, but that never gives us the right, as human beings to take it out on other people. I'm not saying you went so far as to hit me, but I could see it in your eyes." His dark chocolate eyes met a deep hazel pair as he continued. "James, I have such strong feelings for you, but I don't know if they are good or bad. Don't give me that look. I'm just as confused as you are, so don't you think that you can yell at me like you just did, because I can give it back to twice as hard."

Logan started to step around the body in front of him. "Please, wait."

He turned around to face James with a sad smile. "Sorry, James, I need time to think." With that the shorter brunette closed the door and left him standing there with all the regret in the world, not knowing if that would be the last time he would see him or not.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

James devoured the last piece of pizza, sellf pitty shorouding him once again. He dialed the phone again, ordering another pizza from Pizza Hut. Once that was all finished he got up, brushed the crumbs from his chest and receded in the kitchen. A large belch escaped his throat and a sound of disgust came from around the corner. He looked up to see a frowning Latino, arms crossed over his red t-shirt.

"You know, Logan would be pissed at you if he saw you like this."

Just the mention of his name and James growled. Carlos held up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying, you need to get a hold of things James. This isn't the guy who is in charge of a gang, this isn't the most feared guy of all of Minnesota. Don't look at me like that." Carlos stopped talking when James opened the fridge, scratching his belly.

"Just do me a favor buddy, take a shower. That's all I ask, it'll make you feel better." With that he walked to the door.

"Where're you going?" James slurred.

"Kendall's." The door slammed.

James answered with a slam of the fridge and stomped off towards the bathroom. He looked at the shower, a strange sight to see after a week of not taking a shower. He stripped and stood in the cold water, not bothering to switch the setting to hot.

A good shampoo and conditioning rinse later, James stepped out of the shower, feeling renewed. After brushing his teeth, he found himself whistling as he toweled off and headed towards his room. He put on the first things his hands could find in his dresser, then returned to the couch to watch some more tv.

Even though he had cleaned his body, didn't mean he had completely forgotten why he was acting this way in the first place. Logan had torn his heart out, stomped on it and lazily placed it back in his chest. Say it's an overstatement, but that's what James was feeling like. He had laid his heart out on the floor to Logan, and he had just stepped back and not said a word.

Twenty minutes of endless commercials past when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. James walked to get his wallet, pulling out a ten. He opened the door, holding out the cash to the man standing there.

Intead of it being an overwight highschool kid, it was exactly the opposite. The person standing there was the last person James VER expected to see again. His light blue v-neck went perfectly with khaki shorts, matched with tan flipflops – the ultimate relaxed look. James blinked a couple of time, then groaned when he realized he was seeing the real thing. He closed the door, trying to take it all in. James stood there, staring at the white door for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head, saying he was crazy and opened it back up.

Logaan looked up timidly from his hands that he was playing with. "May…I come in?"

"No." James replied, giving Logan a hard stare.

"Ok, I know what you're thinking. 'Why is he showing up at my door after almost two weeks?'"

James didn't let him finish, sighing, boldly. "Yeah, you're here to tell me you don't return my feelings, blah, blah, blah. I get it Logan. No need to rub it in my face." James began to close the door when all of a sudden Logan stuck his foot out to stop it.

"You listen to me. I didn't come all the way out here to be sent away. James, I love you. I know it took me a while to figure that out, but I love you. I" know, you probably don't feel the same way anymore, but I –" Logan was cut off by a pair of lips, touching his own.

At first, he was surprised. Then he just melted into it. This kiss soon became hot, all of the feelings being released. His hands found their way into James's hair, anchoring them in place. Logan felt a pleading poking on his lips and he opened them, wanting more. James groaned as he traced Logan's mouth, every crevice becoming known to him. Logan fought back, pushing his tongue forward. A battle for dominance began, ending with Logan's victory. He jumped onto James's hips, kicking the door behind him. They back up together; James's hitting the wall, where they had to come up for air. The smaller brunette looked down at two dark orbs of green and brown. He leaned down slowly, replacing his lips where they were. This kiss was sweet, gentle, all of the love and care showing. He pulled away and smiled.

"Wow."

James set Logan on his feet, answering his smile with his own. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Tell me what you think! Did you love it? Did you hate it?<strong>

**Tumblr: AllForCarlosBTR**

**Twitter: kaylynd22**

**Review please! :)**

**-K**


	11. Making James His Bitch

**A/N: Hello fellow Rushers! It is **_AllForLoganBTR_** here. I just wanted to write a quick note to give you an update on mine and **_AllForCarlosBTR's_** sitches. We are currently on Winter Break and have a week left, well...until January 3rd. We have homework and have had so many projects and we have midterms when we get back so its quite obvious we don't write and/or update as often as we'd like. **

**Now, for all of my fans out there, if you're reading this, I HAVE NOT DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. I am in the process of re-writing a request from **_CudaChick7_** that keeps getting erased and lost and not saved. I will tell you it involves Big Time Rush as firefighters. So, **_CudaChick7_**, I'm writing it! Also, **_SWAT_**. I'm working on the next chapter (32, I think) slowly but surely. I'm currently making three Jagan one-shots and a two-shot. One-shot themes: **_The Final Solution_** is based on the Holocaust (I just learned about it in AP Human Geography and got a brilliant idea), **_Men Can Be Playboy Bunnies_** is a Logan crossdressing fic, and **_It's All The Towel's Fault_** invoves Logan stepping over James while he's laying on the floor with nothing on but a towel and James catches a glimpse of what lies beneath the terrycloth. The two-shot is called **_Music Sounds Better With U _**(I haven't come up with a better title) and is a song fic. **

**Big Time Thanks to all the reviewers:**

_Merceedez_

_AllForLoganBTR_

_MerieITLA_

_Scarlett_

_Anim3Fan4Ever_

_Aqua786_

_dnChristensen_

_Madame Masquerade 64_

_cbghjl_

_StuckAt9.99_

_Jazckson_

_OsnapitzT0Ri_

_fuzzy and blue_ **(By the way, hi...Im AllForLoganBTR. I may be able to fulfill your request if you'd like. Jagan is my favorite pairing ever so just holla at me and tell me..Dominant James or Dominant Logan? I prefer Dominant Logan just to give you a heads up. That's all my one-shots are.)**

_SxN123_

_dbz7000_

**I wanted to write the first smut scene of this story, so I proudly present, CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

James cuddled up against the arm of the couch, eyelids drooping from lack of sleep during the past weeks Logan had been gone. He desperately kept his hazel orbs glued to Logan, who was running around the apartment, cleaning the crumbs, boxes, and bottles littered on the living room floor. James stood and made his way to the fridge, grabbing the last Four Loco before he made his way back to the couch.

He watched Logan again, eyes no longer drooping as he chugged half the can of the drink and let the caffeine and alcohol sink into his system. Logan paid him no mind, humming to himself as he picked the remote up off the floor and flung it back at James, the brunette catching it with ease.

"James!"

Logan marched over to the younger boy and snatched the can from him. "Why?"

James pursed his lips and shrugged. "I was getting tired and you only just got here and I didn't want to fall asleep on you."

Logan only scoffed. "James, I don't care if you fall asleep. I love you and you're adorable when you sleep," James smiled as Logan continued to rant, "but do you know how bad this is for you? The alcohol acts as an anti-depressant and makes you drowsy and the caffeine keeps you awake. It's not good for your brain!"

James chuckled and patted the couch beside him. "Sit with me."

Logan sighed and shook his head, smiling before he sat next to James, who cuddled into his side affectionately. Logan wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders and held him tight, not planning to let him go any time soon.

—

About twenty minutes into the movie, Logan felt a pair of soft, warm lips placing kisses on his collarbone. He glanced down at James, whose hazel eyes were full of innocence and lust. Logan groaned quietly and tried to focus back in the movie but the kisses turned into bites that were licked and sucked at until they bruised.

"James—"

"Lemme make you feel _good_," he whispered, voice dripping with pure sex.

"Fuck, James. I—"

"Do I make you hot? Do I make you crave my dick up your pert little ass?"

Hold the phone.

_"W-What?"_

"You heard me."

Logan most definitely _did_ hear him, but Logan also definitely did _NOT_ bottom.

"Fuck no, James. I don't bottom."

James frowned. "Neither do I. I'm gonna make you my bitch, Mitchell."

Logan yelped when James bit his neck again, jeans growing tighter and tighter. But the latter held his ground, weaving a hand in James's beloved hair and yanking his head back.

James let out a hearty moan, hands squabbling against Logan's side and arm. His jean clad hips thrust into the air, twice for good measure, until he had enough decency to bite Logan's arm. He writhed away, towering over Logan and pulling him up off the couch by his baby blue v-neck.

"I'm the alpha, bitch. Now take my dick like a man."

Logan chuckled. "Remember when you said I wasn't afraid of you?" He smirked and looked dead into hazel eyes. "_You were right_."

Logan surged forward and crushed his lips against James's, prodding against the seam of the other's lips with his tongue. James's hands gripped Logan's shoulders hard enough to bruise, refusing to give in. He let out a less-than-manly scream when Logan tugged at his locks again, Logan taking advantage and scoping out James's mouth.

James pulled away, lust and rage swirling in his hazel eyes. "You're a fucking asshole," Logan smirked and grabbed James, pulling him on top of himself as the pair landed on the couch, "but you're damn hot when you're mad."

Logan smirked. "You have no fucking idea."

He yanked off James's shirt and raked his nails down his tanned back, the muscles tensing underneath his touch.

James growled deep in his throat and thrust up into Logan's hand as it massaged his erection through his jeans.

"You want me to fuck you, James?"

James groaned, head thrown back. Logan attached his lips to James's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the sweaty flesh.

"Loga—_annnnnn_," he purred, eyes clenched shut, "You mother fucker. Ah—_fuck. So good_."

"Answer me, James."

James bit his tongue to prevent an answer. Logan scoffed and pushed James down on the couch, heading toward the restroom. "Suit yourself."

By the time Logan had disappeared, James hadn't recovered, mind reeling, longing to feel the curve of the latter's bulge against his thigh again. He was now painfully hard and he needed that god damn friction.

He sighed, having not gotten off in a long time with just his hand. He gulped and placed his hand against the prominent bulge in the front of his jeans, body shuddering at the minor contact.

"Fuck, Logan." The words tumbled from his lips as they had a long time ago, making him sound desperately hot and bothered.

"Yes, James?"

Hazel eyes shot open to meet chocolate ones burning into him while his hands flew to his sides. The older brunette was clad in his boxer briefs, hair starting to stick to his sweaty forehead. James's breath hitched and his body shuddered again.

"You ready for my cock yet, baby?"

Logan's dirty mouth had his breath coming out in heavy pants, sweat pouring down his face and collecting on his chest.

Logan simply chuckled and leaned against the wall, James's eyes drawn to the large outline of his dick, prominent against the gray material of his underwear.

"Imagine us, Jamie. I could make you feel so good tonight. Me pounding into you so hard and fast while you forget all coherent thoughts," Logan fingered the waistband of his boxer briefs, slinking them down to reveal a thin line of dark curls. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't remember anything except how to scream my name."

And James groaned quietly as the front of his pants grew noticeably wet.

Logan watched James curiously and approached him, a smirk on his lips. "Ready to take up my offer?"

"With my last dying breath."

Logan smirked. "Then you'd better take those jeans off and wash them. Because cum stains."

James growled and huffed, Logan standing over him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to take all my inches like a man. You're gonna let me fuck you and you're gonna like it."

And just like that, James's jeans were gone in a flash while Logan pinned him to the couch, shoving two slicked fingers in his ass.

James hissed, arching his back up to escape the pain.

"You're only making it worse for yourself."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? It _hurts_, you fucker!"

Logan chuckled darkly, scissoring his fingers before adding a third. "Man up, pussy."

James grunted in pain while Logan assaulted his ass, nipping at his muscular thighs and focusing his smoldering gaze to the hazel eyes.

"Hurry this shit up."

James heard a laugh in return.

"You better hurry—_mother fucker_. Do that again."

Logan curled his fingers to strike James's prostate, the younger boy's body convulsing in pleasure. Logan's lips curled into a deadly smirk, eyes dilating to almost completely black with lust and hunger while he removed his fingers.

"Now, if I can make you cum with just my voice, I wonder what my dick is gonna do?"

James felt a small bit of fear in his stomach as he took in Logan's size when the brunette removed his underwear.

Logan let out a low chuckle and James looked up to meet his lusty gaze. "I saw your eyes widen, pretty boy. You scared?"

James's eyebrows turned down to form an angry expression. "No! I just—you—we..._I_ should be fucking _you_," he muttered under his breath.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

James shyly looked at Logan and nodded, the other boy smiling. "So...I can?"

Logan didn't respond, just pulled James up to stand as he climbed off the couch himself. Logan replied with a nonchalant, "Nope."

He shoved himself inside of James, who's knees gave out and had him tumbling onto the couch. The taller hissed as he came in contact with the cushions, a jolt of pain shooting up his spine.

"You asshole," James gritted out between clenched teeth. His knuckles were white as the gripped the back of the couch, tendons visible in his arms underneath the expanse of sweat-slicked skin. He felt all eight inches of Logan throbbing inside of him, pricks of pain intensifying the more James squirmed.

"You're only making it worse for yourself," Logan breathed, heavy pants filling where he wasn't speaking, "God, you feel so _good_, babe."

For the first time in what felt like ages, James blushed, a small smile creeping onto his kiss-swollen lips.

Logan's hand soothingly traced the protruding shoulder blades on James's tanned back, the submissive hanging his head as he stilled his body to get used to the feel of having someone inside of him. Logan's hand gently kneaded the muscular sides of James, who was admittedly getting turned on by Logan's little escapade.

"L-Logan..." James whimpered, a groan passing his lips.

"Yes, baby?" Logan continued to massage the boy's hips, fingers moving around the V of his hips to rub the boy's lower abdominals.

James groaned again, wiggling his hips again to make sure the pain dissolved. Logan himself bit back a cry of pleasure because, fuck, James was contracting around him and _what a revengeful dickwad. He is NOT getting control now._

"Just go—I'm ready," James whined, thrusting himself back and forth.

Logan refused, gripping the taller boy's hips and pulled the boy back onto his dick so he was fully sheathed. "I'm in control, Jamie. I can make you feel so good."

James caught the reuse of his own words and bitterness boiled in his stomach. _'When he's asleep, I'm gonna take the vibrator that Carlos has hidden under his mattress and I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I—'_

"Jesus Christ!" James lurched forward, shaken out of his incoherent thoughts. His chest landed hard against the frame of the couch, a dull pain throbbing along his pectorals. "Logan, you _bastard_! That fucking hurt!"

James tried to ignore the wave of pleasure that coursed through him when Logan executed that first thrust. James felt Logan's fingers digging into his hips again and he craned his head to look at the latter. James stomach dropped when he laid eyes on Logan, who actually looked scary. His dark hair looked darker in the dim light and made his skin glow a tannish color, the short locks tousled and complexion littered with beads of sweat. His lips were a dark pink, kissed a bit hard and looking a little bruised. His biceps bulged and his abdominals were prominent, resembling a gym addict, while the v-line of his hips quivered a bit. It was an eerie look that only was amplified when James realized Logan was watching him with wide black eyes.

James gulped and felt Logan's fingers drum against his hip bones. The throbbing lessened in his chest and James turned to face forward again, staring straight at the black jeans that had a wet spot in the front and were on his body just minutes ago. He took a deep breath and glanced back at Logan, a smile gracing his face, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

James gave a small smile in return before focusing his gaze on his white knuckles. He loosened his grip before he felt Logan slide out and thrust hard back in. A loud moan tore its way from his throat, eliciting a chuckle from Logan in response.

"You like it, Jamie? My cock driving up your tight little ass?"

James moaned in response, unable to form words at the moment. His hips shook when Logan stilled again, body craving the contact.

"L-Logan..._please_," he managed, arms giving to leave his body limp against Logan's forearm, which caught him at the last second. James's body was shaking, sweat trailing down his skin as Logan slowly thrust in a third time.

Logan was enjoying watching the gang leader fall apart underneath him, the bad boy exterior broken into a whining mess. It wasn't easy for him either, though. James was tighter than the damn cock ring that Kendall put on Logan as a prank when Logan got drunk and passed out at a party during junior year. So Logan was having some trouble stopping himself after every thrust. But it was all in spite—_revenge, if you would_—for that little spat where James yelled and Logan left. It was a matter of time now, and Logan wanted to make this the best, yet most agonizingly lengthy sex James would ever get in his entire lifetime. So far, the plan was working. James was already starting to fall apart. Logan scanned the taller boy's body, noticing his hands were shaking like an addict having withdrawals. His breaths were coming out in pants and his thighs quivered, barely able to support his weight.

A wave of guilt surged over Logan, his hands rubbing circles in James's hips. He pulled out all the way and James whimpered, turning to hive Logan a look of desperation.

"W-What are you doing? How can—Logan! Don't leave me like this! I-I can't..."

"Shush."

Logan lifted James and brought him upstairs to James's bedroom, gently laying the boy in the center of the bed. Logan noticed James had barely cleaned his room since their blowout two weeks ago, the mess of broken shards still on the floor where Logan had left it.

"Logie, please. _I need you_," James whispered, wrapping a long arm around Logan's neck to softly connect their lips.

Logan looked deep into hazel eyes. "James Diamond. I love you. This isn't some random fuck, either. This is me showing you how much you mean to me."

Logan positioned himself and pressed in, James gasping at the intrusion as if he was first being penetrated. Logan buried himself to the hilt and looked at James's flawless face, earthy orbs shut tight and mouth agape. Logan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and his hands gently moved over James's, easing the boy's fingers from the comforter to intertwine them with his own, placing them in either side of James's head.

James opened his eyes and looked straight into chocolate orbs filled with love and care. His legs shakily lifted to wrap limply around Logan's waist, the latter smiling in response.

"I'm ready," James whispered, puckering his lips to show Logan he wanted to be kissed.

And Logan did just that, gently thrusting into James's body at first. Logan slid his lips across the pretty boy's lovingly and slow, taking his top lip between his own and tugging it.

"_Mmmph_, Logan," James mumbled, wrapping his fingers around the back of Logan's hands as they pressed his own into the mattress.

Logan put all of his heart, his passion, his love, into each snap of his hips, wanting this to be something James never forgets.

James tilted his head up so Logan can nip at his jawline, the thrusting a bit faster than before. One of Logan's hands is tracing along James's abs while James's hand has gone to the back of Logan's neck, fingers tangling in the baby hairs at the nape.

"God, James," Logan breathed, kissing the boy's neck, "I fucking love you so much."

The thrusts have gotten a bit sloppier, James's ankles loosely locked around Logan's hips, the muscles barely able to hold them around the latter anymore. James is well beyond the point of coherent thoughts, much less coherent words. Grunts and moans leave his throat and spill past his lips, body quivering.

"You're so beautiful," Logan mumbled against James's skin, "I love you, Jamie."

James groaned in response, cock throbbing. A broken cry tore from his throat as Logan angled just right to hit his prostate again dead on.

"Fuck, Logan!" James opened his eyes to look at Logan, "Please do that again."

Logan complied, managing to fulfill the request after a few more well-placed thrusts.

James is barely hanging on, and Logan can see it. His hand wrapped around James's length, pumping in time with his choppy thrusts until James came with a strangled moan of Logan's name, coating his abdomen and Logan's hand in the sticky substance.

Logan followed shortly, delivering a couple erratic thrusts before he painted James's insides white, collapsing on top of the other in a heap of sweaty limbs.

"I love you, James."

James lazily opened his eyes and gazed at Logan, glassy orbs filled with passion. "I love you, too."

A smile crept on Logan's cheeks as he pulled the covers over them and threw an arm over James's body, pulling him into the latter's chest.

"I still hate you for making me bottom."

Logan chuckled, rubbing circles into James abdomen. "But you liked it?"

"I fucking _loved_ it. I'll bottom with you. But not everyone else."

Logan frowned. "You're bottoming the rest of your life because that's how long you're stuck with me." James laughed and Logan kissed the back of his neck. "Now sleep. You need it."

"So do you."

_"I can finally sleep now that I've got you."_

**A/N: I hope you all liked it and I hope it made up for the long wait. We are always available ro contact, so PM us or throw us quesions ****here****:**

**Me**_: allforloganbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com_

**K:**_ allforcarlosbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com_

**We accept anonymous questions, too. We also recently met Big Time Rush, on November 18th and December 11th. I made them drawings that can be seen on my blog as the header or ****here****: **

_Allforloganbtr[dot]deviantart[dot]com_

**And I have posted our picture with them on my blog...you have to look for it in the archive. My profile pic on tumblr is me with Carlos and Logan, so its a preview. Kaylyn got to hug and hang all over Carlos and I got to do the same to Logan, so needless to say, we're on cloud nine. The Jingle Ball in Tampa was very good to us.**

**Please review guys! Hit us up on tumblr and check out our blogs!**

**Happy Christmahannukwanzikkah everyone, and happy end of 2011. Its been a fantastic year. Kaylyn and I thank you guys for supporting us and reviewing! **

**Click the button down there!**

—A «3


End file.
